Reflections on Brotherhood
by lederra
Summary: A collection of each members thoughts on how they view their fellow brothers within the club.
1. Chapter 1

Reflections of Brotherhood

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sons of Anarchy. Wish I did but they belong to another. Any O.C's are mine though.

* * *

><p>Clays POV<p>

**Tig**: He's my Sargent at Arms and bodygaurd. One of the best there has ever been. Bit of a psychopath actually but that's an understatement he is more than a bit. Loves his daughters, Dawn and Fawn, even though he only gets to see them about twice a year. Has a love for snicker bars and an absolute hatred for dolls. Strange that a man as hard as him is scared of dolls but we all have our phobias, so he's no different to the rest of us. Good man to have at your back though when the shit is hitting the fan but he does have a tendancy to bite.

**Jax**: My stepson and VP of the Sons of Anarchy. Intelligent but hot headed and sensetive, pain in the arse lately with wanting to change things. Good father though, he loves his son Abel. Having that kid has made him mature but it has also made him see the bigger picture. Not always a good thing that, he's pushing more for me to retire so he can take over the club and put more of his father's ideas for what he thinks the club should be about. At times I could happily kill him but if I did that his mother would kill me besides depite everything I do love him, he's been my 'son' since his father died and I married Gemma.

**Piney**: The old man of the club, one of the original first members of the club and best friends with John Teller, Jax's dad. Loyal to the club despite the fact that he tried to kill me last year. I'm angry about it still but in some small way I can understand why he did it. If someone had tried to kill my son I'd do the same thing.

**Opie**: Piney's son and Jax's best friend since childhood. Like his father loyal to the club, loved his wife Donna with a passion and was devastated when she died. Left him with two kids, Kenny and Ellie to bring up on his own. Good man to have around when anything needs blowing up, did five years in prison when a 'job' went wrong but never grassed. He's less hot headed than Jax and seems to think about things more however after Donna died he seemed to have a death wish! That changed when he met Lyla, the porn star and decided to play happy famillies with her and her kid and his own kids. Never thought it would last but they are getting married soon. Who would have thought.

**Chibs**: Our resident Scotsman and connection to the Real IRA. Ex IRA member himself until he was kicked out and forced to leave Ireland. Told never to return still don't know what he did to piss them off. Married to Fiona and has a daughter called called Kerrianne, hasn't seen her though since he left Belfast, since Fiona a couple of times. He's a tough man to have in a fight and the medic for SAMCRO having spent 5 months in the British Army as a medic until they found out he was a member of the Real IRA. Can drink anyone, including Tig under the table. The sweetbutts and CrowEaters love him, the scars on his face and his 'accent' probaly is the reason for that.

**Bobby**:The consciounce of SAMCRO. Overwieght but still fit probaly not as fit as some of the other members but still able to outrun a few of the younger members. Another good man to have in a fight, also smart when it comes to money does the books for SAMCRO and for Luannes Porn Studio, CaraCara. Thinks no one knows about him and Luanne but I do, never will let on to him though. Loves to bake not exactly a manly thing but hey I dont care he makes great cakes.

**Happy**:A Nomad. The one to go to for the jobs that no one else can do, he's not called 'Killa' for nothing. Quiet and seems to have no emotions but he is just goood at hiding them and controlling them better than anyone else. Appears to have no weaknesses except perhaps the obvious love that he has for his mother. He's worried about her, she's been ill for some time. Gets on well with his brothers and loves the MC life, never would betray it or any of his brothers. Seems to get on really well with Juice. Good tattooist, one of the best. For each of the kills he has done for the club he has a tattoo of a smiley face on his stomach. To remind himself.

**Juice**: The retard, good with computers but absolutley useless at anything people related. Somewhat unreliable don't know why we patched him in, oh yeah his skill with Technology. Got to admit he is a good hacker does things with technology that I never would be able to do. Or anyone else come to that. Bit on the quiet side but a resonable fighter. Not as good as the others but not too bad.

**Kozic**: Wants to transfer back to the Redwood charter but Tig will never agree to that. He and Tig use to be such good friends but something happened to make them enemies. Mightfind out one day what it was. It would be good to have him back though, he is a useful man to have around.

**The prospect**: Well until he patches in there's not a lot I really want to know any thing personal about him. Already got a nickname though, he's called Half Sack on account of how he last one of his nuts in Iraq.

* * *

><p>AN As always please review if you would like to say what you think of this chapter. The next one will be from Tigs POV. Hope it hasn't bored you. lol


	2. Tig

Reflections of Brotherhood

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sons of Anarchy. Wish I did but they belong to another. Any O.C's are mine though.

* * *

><p>Tigs POV<p>

**Clay**: I would die for him, I have no doubt about that. Not only is he my president and leader of SAMCRO but also one of my best friends. Clay appears hard to the outside world and to other members of the club but I know that he has a softer side to him. He's the way he is because he loves his brothers too much and doesn't want to see any of them or anyone associated with us, hurt. He loves his cigars almost as much as he loves his Old Lady Gemma. Although I have no doubt that if he found out about the love I have for his old lady Gemma he wouldn't hesitate to kill me. I know its wrong, to love a brothers old lady but Gemma is the sort of Old Lady that I've always wanted for myself and I envy Clay so much having her by his side, day and night. Especially at night. I watch him some times and think he won't be leader much longer, his hands are so affected by the arthritis that I know it is only a matter of time before he will have to step down and then Jax will take over, not sure if that will be the best thing for the club. He's one of last of the original first nine members of this MC.

**Jax**: He's a ladies man, smart, sensetive, hot headed. VP of the sons and Clay's stepson. Looks like his dad John Teller, one of the founding members of the Redwood Charter of Sons of Anarchy. He wants to get rid of Clay thinks he can't cut it any more as president, that he should step down and let him take over. Not sure how that will work out for the club when that happens. Not sure if I will still be a member when that happens, Jax hates my guts! Has to do mostly with when Clay ordered me to kill Opie and I didn't realise when I pulled up behind the truck that it was Donna, Opies wife driving and not Opie.

**Piney**: One of the original Nine and the old man of the club. Cant ride much any more, least ways on a normal bike but he has one of em that has three wheels instead of the standard two. Carries an oxygen bottle with him, got breathing problems. Probaly due to much smoking, smokes like a chimney stack that guy. Father of Opie, he wasn't too happy when he found out who killed his daughter-in-law last year especially when he found out the real target had been his son. Piney saved my ass when some bounty hunters grabbed me during one of the runs, got to be grateful to him for that.

**Opie**: Jax's best friend since childhood although lately him and Jax seems to be butting heads. Quieter and more calmer than Jax not such a hot head. Since the shooting of his wife he has been a single parent to his kids, Ellie and Kenny but is now seeing a porn star. I feel guilty about killing his wife but orders are orders. He saved my life when we were ambushed once a while back and I should have killed him like Clay ordered me to but I just couldn't pull the trigger.

**Chibs**: Tough yet caring, great man to have at your back if trouble is going down, especially afterwards if anyone is hurt, him being a medic and all. Best poker player I've met in a long time and not bad at pool either. I know he misses his kid, Kerrianne but theres nothing he can do about it, with her living in Belfast with her mum and stepfather, Jimmy O.

**Kozic**: He's no friend of mine. Use to be my best friend until he got Missy killed. I know he didn't mean for it to happen but I can't help hating him for it. He wants to come back to the mother charter but as long as there is a breathe in my body that is not going to happen.

**Happy**: Technically not part of SAMCRO but a NOMAD but still you couldn't have someone better watching your back when you need someone. He does all the jobs that no one else want to do and his nickname of Killa isn't because he an innocent. There is things that he does that I never would and people think I'm a psycopath. He enjoys killing and shit. Loves his mum though and would do anything for her.

**Bobby**: Our only Jewish member and like most of his people good with money, hece why he is the club treasurer. Good cook too, love the muffins he makes. Hated it when he was in prison for Heffners murder but I knew we would get him back. Had to no one can make muffins like he can.

**Juice**: The idiot. Suppose to be really smart not too sure there. Brilliant Hacker and getting things off the net but bloody useless at everything else and so bloody clueless at times. Got my ass bit by a doberman because that idiot gave the bloody thing crack! What an idiot. Not too bad a fighter not as good as every one else but not too bad. Was worried about him though when he got stabbed in Stockton not long ago but he seems to be on the mend now.

**Half Sack**: Bit thick like Juice but not as gormless and a brilliant fighter not that I would tell him that though. Not much of a man with only one nut but despite that he's got plenty of balls, when trouble hits, stands his ground and fights back. Skinny little runt though, good puff of wind and he would probaly get blown over.

* * *

><p>AN As always please review if you would like to say what you think of this chapter.


	3. Jax

Reflections of Brotherhood

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sons of Anarchy. Wish I did but they belong to another. Any O.C's are mine though.

* * *

><p>Jax's POV<p>

**Clay**:He's a bastard. I know you have to be hard to maintain order as leader but sometimes he goes to far. Like that time he ordered Tig to murder Opie, all because of that lying bitch Stahl. I know I should love him because he is my step father and I do in a way but what he did I can't forgive. Mind you he treats my mum well and absolutely adores my son Abel so I suppose there is some good in the man. Not a lot though. Still he won't be in the president seat much longer, his arthritis is getting worse, if he can't ride he can't lead, thems the rules.

**Tig**: Another bastard and a psychopathic one at that. Whenever he fights he always bites his oponent suppose I should be glad he didn't try and take a bite out of me at the safe house that time when I let the witness go. It didn't sit well with me that the guys were going to kill a 17 year old girl. We might be killers some of us but never kids. Still when Clay gives up the presidents seat then Tig will get what's coming to him for killing Donna, he thinks because Opie has forgiven him that he's going to get away with it, he's not.

**Piney**: One of the original members and my dads best friend. Love him as though he was my dad and not just my 'uncle'. I would have perferred him to have become my step father rather than Clay. Although he has problems riding now and has to carry an oxygen bottle with him everywhere, he can still fight. God he only has to clout someone with that oxygen bottle of his and they are down and out, don't normally get up for a while. He tends to help run the garage now for mum and Clay and dosen't come on runs.

**Opie**: My best friend since school but lately we have been butting heads. Always looked out for each other though. He's like a brother to me more than anyone else in SAMCRO. Quiet and stoic, he never grassed us up when he was sent to prison for five years when he blew up the truck yard which is why I never belived it when Stahl tried to make it seem like he had grassed up Bobby for the Heffner killing. Absolutely loved Donna, she was his first love and after she died if it had not been for the kids he might have got himself killed somehow. In fact at one point I thought he did have a death wish when he deliberately put himself in harms way one night during a meeting with the niners that was hit by the mayans. Still he's got Lyla now and she seems to make him happy.

**Chibs**: Another who is like a 'dad' to me. Good man to have in a fight and I know he would never allow anything to happen to my son Abel. He would die first before he allowed that to happen. I know how much he loves and misses his daughter Kerrianne who lives in Belfast with her mother Fiona. Who I know Chibs still loves as well even though they can never be together again but if they had the option they would be.

**Kozic**: Not a member of our Charter but Tacoma but one day he will be again. Tig doesn't want it to happen but it will and as Tig terms it, it will be over his dead body. That could be arranged, quite easily. Bit of a ladies man Koz but hey who isn't in the SONS. Good man to have in a fight and at your back when trouble is going down.

**Happy**:Another who is not a member of our Charter but may as well be. He's a NOMAD but a good man anyway. He would disagree with anyone who calls him a good man but he is one. Loyal as anything to his brothers and to the Club. Would put his life on the line for any one of us. Best friend anyone of could have. Great tattooist as well as a great killer.

**Bobby**: What can I say about Bobby, great with numbers which is why he does the books for SAMCRO and CaraCara. I know he has been tapping Otto's missus Luanne and feels a bit guilty about it but as I told him, he is protected by the 'prison' clause although saying that, IF Otto does ever get out he will kill him. He makes the best muffins in the world especially the ones that he puts hash in, he goes on about all this organic crap he puts in but all I care about ingredients wise, is the hash.

**Juice**: Techno geek bit wierd but a good friend. Tends to be hyper sometimes and gets himself in a lot of trouble because of it. Listens to music on his ipod a lot even when he is riding on his bike. Will get himself killed one day if he is not careful. A lot of people think he is really retarded but he's not that bad. Smarter than I ever could be. Even if he does fuck up a lot. He's loyal as anything to the club and would die before betraying it. This is the only family he's got that gives a shit about him. I know his family back in NY don't and he never talks about them so I figure they don't register with him much any more, although I know he was really upset when they turned thier backs on him.

**Half Sack**: Newest member of our crew. Lost a nut in Iraq but that doesn't seem to stop him getting the ladies. He tells them how he lost his nut and they just want to get down on thier knees for him. Lucky Guy. Good fighter and adores his old lady Cherry.

* * *

><p>AN As always please review if you would like to say what you think of this chapter.


	4. Piney

Reflections of Brotherhood

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sons of Anarchy. Wish I did but they belong to another. Any O.C's are mine though.

* * *

><p>Piney's POV<p>

**Clay:** One of the original members like myself. Knew him whenhe came back from serving in the army. Bit of an arrogant sod then and still a bit now. His arthritis is now affecting him more and I don't doubt it will be long before the boy takes over. It will be a good thing when he does get SAMCRO back to where it should have been, they way the club should have been run as it was by Jax's dad, John Teller. I know Clay thinks I'm a stupid old fool but I'm not that stupid. I know what him and Gemma did to John.

**Jax**: My second son after Opie. He's a good lad just like his dad. Everytime I sit at the table with him in church I find myself doing a double take. He is so like his father, it's almost as if John is still with us. I know when he takes over the club he will fix that which has gone bad in SAMCRO. He is a fantastic dad as well and has finally got back with the one girl who can make his life whole, Tara, she's good for him. Never thought I would say that seeing as she broke his heart all those years ago but people change.

**Tig**: A cold hearted murdering bastard! He will get his comeupperance one day, I'll do it myself if no one does. Clay's bodygaurd and faithful dog. Had I known he had killed my daughter-in-law I would have let the bounty hunters keep him that time they grabbed him during a run.

**Opie**: My only blood related son a good father and husband but not got the strongest backbone in the world. Didn't like it when I told him to get his head out of his arse and be a father after his wife Donna was murdered by Tig and Clay. He's good with explosives and he would never rat on the club despite a certain ATF agent making Clay and Tig think otherwise. Still at least he is not as hot headed as Jax and although some people think he is simple because he doesn't speak much it is because as he says "what is the point of speaking if you don't hav nothing worth saying." He has a point there.

**Chibs**: Samcro medic and a good man to have in a fight. Caring and yet tough at the same time. Not one to lose his head in a crisis although he nearly lost his when that car blew up and nearly killed him.

**Kozic**: Don't really know much about Kozic, I know Tig hates him and for that reason alone I'm happy to vote him back into SAMCRO.

**Happy**: Good man to have at your back, he is a loving son to his mother who I know he is really concerned about. What with her health not being that good at the moment and would put his life on the line for any SON if it was needed.

**Bobby**: Fat and slow. I like him but like me he is slowing down and getting old. Mind you if he didn't make such good cakes and stuck to a healthy life style he wouldn't be so slow now. Told him it once and he told me to fuck off, no respect for his elders that one.

**Juice**: The eternal child of the group. Suppose to be really smart but seems to keep getting in trouble. Has got ADD and is hyper because of it. I know he doesn't sleep much and spends a lot of time on line and listening to his Ipod, has a passion for anything technology related and music.

**Half Sack**: Another youngster, it seems the members are starting to get younger now. Mind you I suppose that's they way of things. Bit stupid at times like Juice but his heart is in the right place.

* * *

><p>AN As always please review if you would like to say what you think of this chapter.


	5. Chibs

Reflections of Brotherhood

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sons of Anarchy. Wish I did but they belong to another. Any O.C's are mine though.

To ctlady who wondered if I knew that Happy was no longer a nomad but a member of redwood. Yes I do know that, however these reflections take place before he was patched into Redwood and before Half Sack died, during the first two seasons. Hence why he's in it as well.

* * *

><p>Chibs POV<p>

**Clay:** Gave me a place after I was kicked out of Belfast by the Real IRA. A home and a family. To replace the one I had lost when I went into exile. Clay's a hard man but has had to be to keep this club together especially since the all out war that has been going on, on and off for years with the Mayans. Absolutely adores Gemma, he would be lost without her, not only is she the rock that keeps him steady but she is the only one according to Clay who can inject his meds into his hands for arthritis without hurting him. Gets a bit touchy about his athritis, it gets much worse he wont be able to ride. If he can't ride he will have to step down as President of SAMCRO.

**Jax**: My Vp. Known him since he was about fourteen. Bit like a son to me, I suppose in some way replacing my child that I lost. He's smart and sensetive probaly too sensetive for this lifestyle. I would follow him though when Clay steps down without hesitation. Loves his own child, Abel and Tara his old lady with a passion. Loves the club with equal passion as he does his family. Like most of the guys he has done prison time and he hates it being away from his family. He loved his father a great deal and I know it almost destroyed him when his dad was killed while out riding his bike. Loved it when he went after that dealer who sold 'crank' to his pregnant ex-wife Wendy, and turned him into half a man by removing his nut with a pool cue.

**Piney**: One of the first nine. Knew John Teller, Jax's dad. A lot of the guys have respect for Piney and I'm no exception and despite not being able to ride a normal bike any more he still rides. A bike that was modified for him and has extra things like a holder for his oxygen bottle. Piney likes the old moon shine and drinks it by the bucket load and I'm certain that this was probaly why he has a form of dementia. The moon shine having rotted not just his gut but his brain as well. Comes across as a hard man but has got a heart of gold and worries about the younger members a lot, members like Jax, Juice and Half sack. I think he tends to see them more as his adopted kids rather than brothers.

**Tig**: The Sargent at Arms for the SONS. An oxymoron in a way, he's hard which is a requirement of his patch, has to be to keep order amongst the members. Scarey in that he only has to look at someone to scare them and when he fights he nearly always bites people. Luckily he has never bitten any of the SONS when he has been fighting them. He's a psycopath and a dangerous man but at the same time he is intensely loyal to the club and his brothers. Loves animals and Chucky! I think his mama must have made him the way he is because of his love/hatred of women unless they are hookers, he likes to beat them. However he is a good friend, a good brother and a brilliant drinking buddy.

**Opie**: Piney's son. The strong but silent type. Loves the club and his family in equal measure but to him the club and his family are the same thing, he makes no distinction between them. He was devestated when his wife Donna was killed in the driveby and went after a Mayan who he thought was responsible for her death, carved the symbol of our club into the guys chest. Made me feel queasy and I don't geyt queasy easy. Dating Lyla now, it took him a while but he is now able to feel again for a woman, am glad about that. He and Lyla make a good couple, like Jax and Tara. Pyro-technician for the SONS although sometimes I think pyromaniac would be a better term. He and Jax seemed to butting heads for a while but now it looks like thier friendship is getting back to where it was before.

**Kozic**: Sargent at Arms for the Tacoma charter. Doesn't get on with Tig but loyal to the club. One hell of a fighter who I would not like to upset and would love to be patched into the mother charter however thats not going to happen as long as Tig isstill mad at him. Thinks he is gods gift to women like most SONS do but for him it is a major ego where women are concerned. However he is a good man I would have him at my back any time.

**Happy**: Another individual who I would not like to upset but whom I would have cover my back at any time. Was arrested at the same time as Clay and the others when they raided the church. He continued his enforcer role when they inside and did what he could to protect the others. When Juice was shanked he felt really bad although he didn't say it but went after the creep who did it. Loves his mother and his motorbike and if any one sat on it without his permission he would rip their arms off and beat them to death with them.

**Bobby**: The financial whizzkid and baker of the MC. What he doesn't know about accountancy and baking you can stick on one hand and throw away. During a blood run for the Eureka Childrens hospital his bike backfired and the gears went funny on it and he ended up running Tig off the road. He was told to act as Tig's Bitch, would have loved to have been a fly on the wall when he was told that, would have laughed my arse off. Thinks he is some god to women but most of the sweetbutts think otherwise however he seems to get his rocks off at CaraCara perhaps one of the girls is pulling tricks for him. As he always comes back with a smile on his face when he has been there. Geuss I will have to talk to Luanne about it and try to find out who it is. He also kept his mouth shut when he was arrested for the murder of the port commissioner Hefner even though he was looking at Death Row for it. Brave Man.

**Juice**: The smartest one out of the lot of us even if he does act like a goofball and retard most of the time. Does things with computers and technology that I could only dream of doing. He has a heart of gold and a naivety that does not always bode well for a club member as he always seems to get hurt but does his best not to show it. He's needs an old lady, seriously! Had to laugh when I shoved his finger up the Irishmans arse to stop him from bleeding to death. His finger pressing down on the guys major blood vessel was the only thing that kept him alive. The look on Juice's face was PRICELESS.

**Half Sack**: My prospect. A good kid, he will be an asset to the club when he is patched in. Loves the club and knows how to keep his mouth shut. Good with his fists but a bit hotheaded especially during a boxing match when he was supposed to take a dive and didn't. Mind you, that was his old Lady's fault, she hugged Clay and he saw,put two and two togetjer and came up with five. What a plonker, mind you he did come up with a solution for getting the Irishman from the bar where he had been shot to the clubhouse when it was needed. The ambulance he had stolen earlier that day actually came in rather useful despite the fact we all took the piss out of him for stealing it.

* * *

><p>AN As always please review if you would like to say what you think of this chapter.


	6. Opie

Reflections of Brotherhood

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sons of Anarchy. Wish I did but they belong to another.

* * *

><p>Opies POV<p>

**Clay: **A once strong and able leader but he is now slowing down and is no longer the strong leader that this club needs. Still calculating and dangerous, I know this only too well as he was the one who gave the order that killed my wife. He is a proud man and proud men can be the most dangerous. He doesn't care who gets hurt if some one gets in his way or in his view threatens the club, man, woman or child. I know sometimes a leader cannot always be fair but sometimes he needs to be better at dealing with things.

**Jax**: My best friend since school and godfather to both my kids. He is a bit of an arse at times but I can forgive him most things. Not only is he my best friend but the closest thing I have to a brother. Lately though we seem to keepbutting heads, he is itching to take over the club but he is not ready yet, I don't think and Clay is certainly not ready to let go of the presiency. I know that when he does things will be different, I can't see him keeping Tig as SAA, he hates his guts finds him too blood thirsty.

**Piney**: My Pops. A chainsmoking barrel of a man who has always been there for me. Except when I needed some money a while back to get Donna and myself out ofthe financial mess we had got ourselves into. He's a direct spoken individual who tells it like it is and does not have any time for weak people or thoes who feel sorry for themselves. I know he loves me though when he found out that Clay and Tig tried to have me killed he went after Clay and tried to shoot him. Knowing full well that he could have very easily been killed or worse for him, thrown out the club that he loved more than life itself but he was willing to do that for me.

**Tig**: On day Mr high and mighty Traeger is going to meet his match. I know I said that I wanted the business with him killing my beloved Donna buried, never spoken about again but the day will come when I will kill him for it. I wonder also why it is that he hates dolls so much, he told me about his fear of dolls when we walked into a factory full of them. Less than 12 hours later he murders my wife.

**Chibs: **The best medic I have ever met in my life. Good at desatching people and good at fixing tham up afterwards. When he was hurt when the mini van exploded on the lot I was so scared that we were going to lose him and even more relieved when we did not. He had a gaurdian angel looking over his shoulder that day, for sure.

**Happy**: What can anyone say about Happy that is not known by all. He is a great enforcer for the club and someone you would want at your back. He is not someone thought that you want to get on the wrong side of though! Did most of my tattos for me, apart from a few, thinking of getting him to do a few more, just a few not many. Need to get Lyla her crow better ask Happy the next time he is here.

**Bobby**: A gentle giant, well not so much a giant in the way that I am, hieght wise. He is a giant though in that he has one of the biggest hearts and stomachs going in the SONS. His heart got any bigger it would emcompass the whole world, probaly has kids all over the world as well considering how often he looses it to someone. Was willing to take the fall for the Heffner shooting by not naming me at all, thats what you call a good friend.

**Juice**: Goofball but lovable. Don't get how a guy who is so good with technology can be useless when it comes to judging people. He is like the biggest kid in out MC, even my kids are more mature than him and they are just Kids. A good fighter though when it comes down the down and dirty side of our life and would willingly (Well not entirely) take one for the club. As he did when the guys when to lockup for the botched church raid, I did love winding him up about Dion. It's not everyday that a big gay black man wants to fuck one of my brothers in the prison infirmary.

**Half Sack**: Not the best mechanic in the world but he is very trying. Not sure if he will make it throught to being patched though, as Gemma said once, you can't trust somebody who won't eat meat but I would trust him, not just with my life but the life of my kids and fellow brothers in the club. I would also willingly bet on him in any fisty cuffs aswell, he is pretty handy with his fists. Mind you he was found asleep in the ring the other day after a night on the old 'magic mushrooms' with Tig at the Indian reserve. Pops and I were so tempted to arrange him and Tig in the Ring and make it look as though they had spent the night making out with each other.

* * *

><p>AN As always please review if you would like to say what you think of this chapter.


	7. Bobby

Reflections of Brotherhood

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sons of Anarchy. Wish I did but they belong to another.

* * *

><p>Bobby's POV<p>

**Clay: **A good leader in his time but now he is getting past it. The arthritis that is making it difficult to ride is now I think starting to affect his judgement. I hate thinking this about Clay, he is one of my oldest friends but it is getting to the stage where he is going to have to think about stepping down and letting newer younger blood take over. He is a lot crankier as well than he use to be but at least he has Gemma and she is able to calm him down, one of her ways of doing that is to dump Jax's baby son into Clay's arms, the transformation from a big bad pissed off biker to a doting grandfather who clearly adores his grandson, is quite funny to see. I remember when the kid was in the 'toaster', Jax's name for the incubator, how often Clay would go and visit the kid. He told the rest of the guys that he went to pick his wife up because she was spending all her time at the hospital and if he didn't go and get her, she would spend the night there but I know better than anyone that Clay has got one of the biggest hearts going even if he does hide it.

**Jax**: Hot headed but big hearted. An absolute man whore that one. If its female and got a pulse, he'll screw it. I'm surprised he hasn't got more kids than just his son Abel. Well we don't know if he has more kids, I expect a few might pop out of the woodwork in a few years, that will be interesting to see if they do. He didn't really want the kid he got now to start with but he absolutely adores that kid now, his achilles heel. He's one of the few who knows about me and Luanne but has never said anything about it to anyone. He thinks I don't know but I do. He is a true friend and will make a good strong leader one day, more stronger than his father was and fairer than Clay.

**Piney**: One of the founding members, a member of the infamous 'first nine'. As loyal to the club to the last man and would never betray it or any of his brothers. Can't keep up as much as he could when he was younger but is still a force to be reckoned with. Plus he can get his hands on the best moonshine going which when drunk with my 'special' muffins makes for a very enjoyable evening. Not that anyone can remeber them because they are so totally stoned and drunk, the combinations of the ingredients, i.e. the hash in the muffins and the pure alcohol in the moonshine sends everyone off into lala land.

**Opie: **Like his best friend Jax, Opie is a second generation member of the club, his father being Piney. An absolute gentle giant of a man who only usesforce when absolutely necessary. Look on Clays wife and Jax's mum as his own since he doesn't get on with his own all that well. A loving husband to his wife Donna until she was killed and will do anything he has to to protect his kids. Having an affair with one of Luanne's girls, Lyla and is as equally protective of her son Piper who when he marries his mum he plans to adopt as his own. Apart from the club and his family he greatest loves are his motorbike and explosives!

**Tig**: A brute of a man or so it appears to most people but Tig does have hidden depths. It's just that they are so hidden that it is hard to find them somedays, in fact most days. He loves animals and not in a bestial way, though with his sexual preferences like liking sex with the dead it wouldn't be hard to think of him having sex with an animal. At least the animal would be a warm living breathing piece of ass unlike a corpse, well it might be living to start with after Tig was finished with it, I wouldn't be surprised if it was dead by the end.

**Chibs: **Another gentle giant of a man but I wouldn't say this to Chibbs face unlike Opie who is so quiet, Chibs would not be quiet about wheat he might consider as someone taking the piss out of him. Ex real IRA, no one has ever known why it was he was exiled from Belfast after he was thrown out of the real IRA. Mind you, it was Jimmy who exiled him so what ever it was couldn't have been that bad or the real IRA would have executed him. It was probaly some of Jimmy's bullshit. He had to give up his wife Fiona and daughter Kerrianne when he was forced to leave. I know how much he loved both of them an how much it hurt him to loose them.

**Happy**: The most loyal of men. Not only to this club and his own, the NOMADS but also to his mother. Doesn't say a lot Happy, just sits and watches people and a lot of people thinks he is just emotionless but he has very strong emotions he is just very good at hiding them. Although he does not have many close friends within the club I have noticed that he is particuarly close to Tig which is expected as he and Tig have similar roles although he is the one to go to if there is a job that even Tig won't do. Another close friend is Juice which I find quite surprising considering thet are so opposite to one another. I think it might this might be because Juice is such a screw up at times that Happy's protective side of his emotions come into play either that or he is keeping an eye on the kid to make sure he doesn't screw up so bad that it would require Happy to 'take him out'.

**Kozic: **A member of another charter that Happy gets on well with, perhaps one of the few people that Happy will admit is a friend. Kozic is a good SAA for Tacoma but I know he wants to rejoin the Redwood charter here at Charming. He might have a problem there seeing as Tig will never say yes.

**Juice**: A happy go lucky geek of a goofball. Absolute heart of gold and will help his friends and fellow brothers in any way he can. He is one of the two people who know about me and Luanne and normally I would be worried about this as the kid can't keep his mouth shut but both Luanne and I made it pretty clear to Juice what would be done to him, if he dared to say a word to anyone. Always has his Ipod with him, listening to music when ever his mind doesn't need to be focused on anything, he hates 'silence' something to do with his ADD I think. Told him I would lock him in a tiny room somewhere with no sound and leave him there. After the time we were in Country for that botched raid, I also told him that the only other person in the room with him would be Dion. That was enought to get the kid to keep his mouth shut, the thought of being locked in a tiny room with Dion absolutely terrified him. Cruel I know but I will do whatever I have to to protect mine and Luannes secret.

**Half Sack**: Not a bad kid, half a sack but a shit load of balls. Not too bright at times, a bit thick like Juice sometimes. He likes older woman and made the mistake of telling Tig that he thought that Gemma was 'hot'. The idiot didn't realise that Clay was behind him as he said it, what a moron! Still he' sgood with his fists, hell of a biker and not too bad as a mechanic, he should make a good member when he is patched in. The only thing I wish he would stop doing is trying to save us all with his recycling crap!

* * *

><p>AN As always please review if you would like to say what you think of this chapter.


	8. Happy

Reflections of Brotherhood

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sons of Anarchy. Wish I did but they belong to another.

* * *

><p>Happy's POV<p>

**Clay: **A good strong and decisive leader of men. Almost as good as some of the leaders that I had when I was in the Seals. More caring than some of them as well even if he hides it behind a carefully concealed layer if hardness. Does not hestiate to do what is necessary to keep his club and family safe even if it means killing one of his own to ensure the safety of everyone else. A good combination of what is needed in a leader, tenacity and caring. Some may think I'm emotionless but Clay knows otherwise. He knows me better than anyone except perhaps my Ma and Clay knows how much my Ma means to me. I know that Clay has been keeping an eye on her, he asked a few of the others to do it, thinking I wouldn't find out but one of them told me. For that I am grateful to him and will do what is necessary to protect him, even from thoes within the club who would mean him harm. I know the day will come when I will have to stop thoes who would mean him harm and that is not a day I am looking forward to, even though it means I will be repaying a debt to him but killing one or more guys that I have become close to.

**Jax: **The next possible president of the SONS but only if I don't have to repay the debt that I have to Clay, if I do then I will try and make Jax's death as quick and painless as I can. I owe him that much at least! He will however make a good leader, he understands people in a way that most do not and is able to make the hard decisions like Clay but try and tell him that he is the same as Clay and he kicks off big time. He has done some shit for the club that I know he is not proud of and there has been some things that he has done that if the other members knew about, well lets just say it wouldn't be me pulling the trigger. He treats people with more respect than Clay does but he is no push over and can and does get angry and mad when it is needed. However he will go out of his way to protect thoes he regards as weaker and in need of protection.

**Piney**: The oldest living member of the SONS. Many things can be said about Piney but a soft touch is not one of them. I've seen him action and even I would think twice about taking him on, not that I would tell anyone that. They would only laugh but he reminds me of my Grandpa in a way, strong but gentle and you piss him off, DUCK, cause he liable to shoot you. He tried to shoot Clay once but fortunetly missed I would not have liked to have taken that job on if Clay had asked. I know that there are certain ones among the younger members who would do thier best to stop me, Jax, Opie and Juice, not that it would make a difference they wouldn't get the chance and I would hate to have to take them out as well. I know he lives alone but he is not always alone in the evening, I know because I sometimes stop off at his when I'm out and about, I like spending an evening talking to him and he doesn't seem to mind but it is a secret that he and I keep from the others.

**Opie: **Piney's pride and joy, not sure if he knows it though. Piney told me once and made me swear that I would not tell him. He spent 5 years in Jail for the club and never ratted once which is why I never believed the rumour that he had. If there's one thing that strikes me about Opie is his unwavering loyalty to the club. Even when he came out of Jail and tried to go on the straight and narrow he still maintained as much contact with the club as he could. It was only financial problems that drove him back into the bosum of the club. In some ways Opie is like me, he doesn't talk much and a lot of people think that he is a bit dumb because of it but he is not. Like me he just thinks that unless you have something smart and interesting to say, then what is the point of opening your mouth.

**Tig**: One of my best friends in the SONS, not that people would be surprised about that. We are after all both Killers and he understands what it is like sometimes to have the voices in your head that tell you to killl, he has them also. A much misunderstood man but at the same time also understood by many as someone to be feared in a big way. He is Charming's very own, Freddy Kruger for some of the sadistic things that he has done in the past. I know that one of his biggest regrets is the killing of Opies wife Donna and that until recently the only person who knew about it apart from him and Clay was Jax. He suspected that there was another who knew and it was not until a night of drinking that I found out that he thought that Juice might know as well. I had to stop him that night from going around to Juice's place and killing him, to keep him quiet, I told Tig he was being paranoid.

**Chibs: **Someone whom I should trust completely just like the others but I can't. I don't know what it is but I just get the feeling that one day he will betray the club. He will sell us out perhaps to get his wife and daughter back, I don't know. Perhaps I have caught some of the paranoia shit from Tig. However apart from that Chibs is a good paramedic and has patched up enough of us in the past. So until he does betray us, I know many would say 'if' but I can't shake the feeling he will, I will keep a close eye on him.

**Bobby: **The consciounce of the club and the baker. Not sure how he would take to being called the baker of the club but he likes stirring cake mixture as well as other mixtures so he gets the nickname of the nickname of the baker from me. Has many children and ex's to whom he has to pay alimony and maintenance shit, which is why he dresses up as an Elvis impersonator to make extra money. Mind you he's not bad at it, not my cup of tea but it takes all sorts in the club I suppose. For a man of his size he is one mean fighter, he doesn't look the type to be able to hold his own in a fist fight but he can and has a much stronger stomach than some of the members. I remember when they catrated some clown who raped Oswalds daughter at funtown, he didn't bat an eyelid when it was being done unlike some of them.

**Kozic: **Hope to get to know Kozic better one day. I know from what others have said that he is a good fighter and a fair SAA but as I don't tend to listen to what others, say about someone but rather from the actions of that person. So far he has not given me any reason to doubt his loyalty to our brotherhood.

**Juice**: What can I say about little Juicy. What he lacks in hieght he makes up for in having after Bobby the biggest heart in the club. He has one of thoes faces that is so easy to read even when he has his sunglasses on. Best one to play a practical joke on because he falls for it so often, he is a bit too gullible that kid. If he want's to get anywhere in this club he is going to have to toughen up more. He always has a smile on his face even when he is nervous, its normally his eyes that give him away, Puppy dog eyes. He has a tendancey of being unsure around others and seems to have issues with trusting people, don't think anyone else in the club has noticed but I have. That night when I stopped Tig from going around and trying to kill Juice, I went round there myself and he panicked when he thought I was there to silence him. He tried to make a run for it but I caught him before he got to the door. He did have his suspicions about how Donna had truly died but he had kept them to himself until that night. I told him never to tell anyone or I would come back to silence him but I also told him that I wouldn't let anything happen to him, he's a good kid but he will have to be watched.

**Half Sack**: Another good one not sure if he is totally suited to this lif but I think he will make it. He understands about the hierachy that is within the SONS and way that some orders are not nice but they have to be carried out regardless. Talked about the other day about having an implant to replace the nut he left in Iraq. Think maybe that a bit gay but never mind takes allsorts.

* * *

><p>AN As always please review if you would like to say what you think of this chapter.


	9. Juice

Reflections of Brotherhood

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sons of Anarchy. Wish I did but they belong to another.

* * *

><p>Juice's POV<p>

**Clay: **He's the president, the father of all in the club. Mind you if he was anything like my real dad I would have high tailed it long ago, just like I did from New York. He's better than my real father, don't get me wrong my love for him isn't gay or anything but my real dad was a real bastard didn't have a problem knocking me or any of my siblings around and as for my mum she was his punchbag. When I was sixteen I had had enough of it and punched him back, my mum instead of standing up for me when the cops turned up, turned me over to them and I was charged with assault. At least with Clay if he does hit you or gets Tig to do it he has a specfic reason for doing it and not just because he wants to. He is all about family something which I didn't fully understand until I came to Charming and he gave me a chance to be part of a family, something I never thought I would be again. I thought I had lost that after I was set to Juvie for the first time after hitting my dad and my family turning thier backs on me. At least with Clay I know where I stand. He thinks I am unreliable but I will never betray him regardless of what he does or what order he gives. Like the time he ordered Tig to kill Opie and Donna got killed instead. I know he didn't mean for that to happen or at least I hope he didn't, it would kill me if he was like that, just like my dad. I wouldn't know how to cope with it, I would rather harm myself than him. I don't want to lose another dad, at least not yet!

**Jax: **My VP and in a way like a brother that I never had. Not in the same way that the others in the club are my brothers. He trust me I think but not the same way that he trust Opie or maybe one of the others. Even though he does not think I'm as much as a goofball as the others do, sometimes I catch him looking at me oddly, as if he knows that the information on Opies finances being paid off and the finger of suspicion being pointed at Opie was my fault. I wouldn't want him to think it was my fault I feel bad enough about it as it is. Mind you, Jax has always been a fair person so he might not blame me. I know one of my biggest problems is trusting people but I do trust him. I would follow him to the ends of the Earth and back again if I had to.

**Piney**: He's like the grandpa I wish I had growing up. A lot of the guys think he is just an old fool but I don't think he is. He's got more smarts than they give him credit for. He knows how to put a plan together faster than anyone I know, even faster than Clay. If it wasn't for him when the Bounty Hunters grabbed Tig during a run they would have had him across a state line and we would have lost our SAA, Clay was more bothered about getting the job done. I know I'm being disloyal to Clay but at this time Piney was more decisive than what Clay was.

**Opie: **I like Opie. I know a lot of people don't think much about him because he is but as loud as the others but he would do anything for this club. I mean he put his own marriage on the line and risked losing his kids to help the club out instead he lost his wife. I'm as much to blame for that as Tig and Clay are, if I had not found the information that had been out on line by the ATF or more importantly by that Bitch Stahl then Donna would still be alive. I should have known he would never betray the club, why am I so stupid where people are concerned. Sometimes he gets really down and drinks heavily so I just sit near him not talking, if he needs someone to unload on.

**Tig**: The SAA for the Redwood Charter of the SONS and one mad son of a bitch. He's like the crazy uncle that all the kids want to be near and love but he just scares the living daylights out of them. I know he has a good side and he is surprisingly sensitive or though he would probaly kill me if I said that to anyone or him. He doesn't hold his punches, verbal or physical, I should know I have been on the recieving end of both more than once. He even cracked two of my ribs when we were in lock up together one time, mind you he did apoligize so I geuss that is alright. I thought he was going to do more than crack my ribs one time when he got hurt because a doberman that I drugged took a chunk out of his arse. It wasn't my fault he told me to dope the thing so we could steal one of Unser's trucks, he didn't specify what to dope it with. So technically it is his fault he got bit, not mine.

**Chibs: **He's the more bubbly kind of a uncle that no one can help but love. Of all my brothers, he tends to be the one I spend the most time with. He is caring and would do anything to help someone out and is trying to teach me about medic stuff, so that if he or Jax's wife isn't around someone else can do it. I like that he trusts me enough so that he teaches me and doesn't think me an idiot like many of the others do but I don't like blood. I think it's a bit like Tig's phobia where he doesn't like dolls well with me it's blood. I think because it makes stuff so messy and untidy, I perfer things to be clean and orderly. I remember one time when we were patching up this guy who had bullets in his arse that Chibs removed one of the bullets and the blood starting flowing out of this guy like no tomorrow and in order to stop it Chibs grabbed my wrist and shoved my finger in to stop it, I almost threw up!

**Bobby: **The chubby bubbly one of the uncles after Chibs, although Chibs ain't chubby. I love the cakes and muffins that he makes and he always lets me have the bowl to lick out afterwards if he's baking at the clubhouse. I swear he thinks I'm nothing more than an oversized kid. I love it when he is playing his guitar and singing at the club he is really good at it, I'm not really in to the 'Elvis' shit but I don't mind listening to Bobby singing it. When I got stabbed a while back, he and Happy were the only ones who came to visit me reguarly. I know the others were really busy at the time and Chibs was also in the hospital, he had got blown up and they were worried about him but it would have been nice to see the others a bit more. Bobby even picked me up from the hospital when I was discharged, he told Opie off that day because Opie had been a bit over the top in welcoming me back and had slapped me on the back without thinking and hit one of the healed wounds where the knife had gone in. I know Opie didn't mean to do it but it was really nice that Bobby cared enough about me to tell Opie off.

**Happy:** The Tacoma Killer. The one that everyone goes to to get done jobs that no one else wants to do. I just hope and pray that I'm not one of thoes 'jobs' one day, I know he told me that he wouldn't let anyone harm me after he found out that I knew what Clay and Tig had done but I also know if he was ordered to, that he would kill me. He's not very good with computers and he has got me to teach a few of the shortcuts that people like me use to get around the internet easier, he was a bit embarassed about it when he had to ask me for help retrieving some personal stuff that he had lost on line but I helped him out and I would never tell anyone what it was. I count Happy as one of my true friends within the SONS he doesn't call me a retard like some of the others do, he even thumped one of the Tacoma ones on a run, one time when he called me one.

**Kozic: **Not a member of the Redwood Charter but the Tacoma one and I like when he comes down to Charming. He helps me with my boxing. He also doesn't cheat at poker as much as some of the others do or try and hustle me at pool. He does make jokes about my hieght though or as he terms it, lack of hieght. It's not my fault I'm shorter than nearly everyone else. He has this annoying tendancy whe he walks past me, sometimes of trying to tousle what hair I do have and pat me on the head as though I was some kid. Mind you the last time he did it there was nearly a punch up in the ring, Tig was behind him when he did and belted Koz on the back of his head with his open hand. The slap could be heard right across the clubhouse he hit him so hard and of course that Kozic had to respond didn't he.

**Half Sack**: He's like my baby brother and at least he one I can take the piss out of and as a 'prospect' he has to put up with it. For now but when he is patched in, he probaly won't. I go to clubs and gigs with him as he likes similar music to what I like and we see which of us can score the most and get the most phone numbers. He cheats though, he tells the girls that he lost a nut in Iraq and they just want to get thier lips around the surviving one. Mind you, the last girl I think he wished he hadn't cause when they went out the back, he came back in real quick and wanted to leave. I didn't find out till a little later that the broad was no girl but a guy in drag, God did I laugh when I found out but he begged me like mad not to tell any of the other guys. I'm still debating on it!

* * *

><p>AN I know this one seem to rambled on a bit and my apologies for that. As always please review if you would like to say what you think of this chapter.


	10. Kozic

Reflections of Brotherhood

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sons of Anarchy. Wish I did but they belong to another.

* * *

><p>Kozics POV<p>

**Clay: **The main man. I would love to go back to the Redwood Charter and Clay has promised me that he will get Tig to say yes. If anyone can do it then it is him. He commands respect from all that meets him as well as fear. Those who think he is a push over are idiots because that is one thing that Clay Morrow is not. He acts hard but he cares about all his members. He is shrewed and a great planner but get on the wrong side of him or do something where he thinks you have betrayed the club and he will come down on you like a tonne of proverbial bricks.

**Jax: **The next leader and a good leader he will make. Wether he will be better than Clay remains yet to be seen but I think he will be at least a fair one. He does not tolerate fools although he does tolerate Juice so he might tolerate fools just a bit. He is one hundred per cent loyal to the club but he wants to take it in a new direction when he takes over the leadership, which will be any day soon.

**Piney**: The old fool or that is what he lets people think he is. However he is one crafty old man and dose not put up with bullshit from anyone. Even though he is not as agile as some of the younger members he can still hold his own, more than a few people have been on the recieeving end of his oxygen bottle when he has swung it at them and he can hit hard with it. He took a swing at one of my charter brothers a while back unfotunetly he missed and bloody hit me instead.

**Opie: **The gentle giant of the Redwood Charter but don't let his quietness fool you. If you get on the wrong side of him, then you had better find the deepest hole you can find and hide not that it will work because he will still find you.

**Tig**: One of my oldest friends or was till his dog Missy died. It wasn't my fault but he blames me anyhow, if it wasn't for me he wouldn't have had her in the first place. It was me who gave her to him. He is also one of the most insane sons of bitches on the planet, mind you I think his childhood had something to do with that. Which is why he beats up on hookers, that and the fact that his ex wife was nothing but a cheating whore. If the two girls didn't look so much like him I would wonder if they were his. Despite our problems I would still trust him to cover my back.

**Chibs: **Good fighter and bloody good medic, he has patched me up more than a few times. Mind you he is generally the reason why I need something in the morning after a drinking session with him and Juice. Mind you what he did to Juice the last time we had a drinking session was bloody cruel, funny but cruel. Although god help any one else who tried to do it to Juice he would bloody crucify them. He is always on duty a lot at CaraCara as well, he loves porn that guy mind you the ladies all love him as well. It's either the scars, the accent or both that turns them on so.

**Bobby: **The absolute consciounce of the club, he tells it like it is and if you don't like what he has got to say, well he don't give a shit. Has always been the one to try and keep the peace between the brothers whenever there has been anarguement between the different members and is the one who invariably acts as the referee during boxing matches in the ring.

**Happy:** The best person to have at your back in a fight. An assassin who never misses and occasionally takes pity on his victims by giving them a quick death. Though not that often, anyone who harms a child or a woman he makes sure they take a long time to die. I saw what he did to a crank dealer who was caught dealing to kids at a school not a pretty sight just as well the body was never found. He wouldn't have been looking at life imprisonment, he would have been executed straight away.

**Juice:** I'm fond of Juice. He is a lot smarter than a lot of people thinks he is just good at hiding it. It's a same that he does, I can sort of understand why he does it. I know of the area that he grew up in New York, one of my best friends is with the NY Charter of the SONS and when I visited there on business once, it was a fact finding mission of sorts! He took me to the place that Juice once told me he grew up, it was bad really bad, I have never seen poverty like that except perhaps in a third world country it was not something I expected to see in a major city of the most powerful nation in the world. I can perhaps understand why he dosn't let people in all the time and then let them see the real him.

**Half Sack**: The prospect, I don't know much about him yet but he seems a good man and a handy one to have in a fight. His surviellance skills are not the best in the world. I remember being told about him being sent to keep an eye on Piney and to make sure the old man don't get into any trouble but Piney spotted him. If an old guy in his late sixties, early seventies can spot him then it don't bode well for him in that particular skill.

* * *

><p>AN I know this one seem to rambled on a bit and my apologies for that. As always please review if you would like to say what you think of this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Reflections of Brotherhood

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sons of Anarchy. Wish I did but they belong to another.

The last Chapter!

* * *

><p>Half Sacks POV<p>

**Clay: **The alpha male of our pack of rogue wolfs. Stupid way of looking at it I know but I like to think of him as the top dog. The one who is in charge and will knock down anyone who would do harm to us or even if a member thought of doing it. Protection of the club and the way of life that it represents is paramount to Clay and everything that he stands for and believes in. He can be pretty stubborn and have tunnel vision when it comes to protecting the interests of the Club when some of our guns were sold to those Aryan Dickheads he almost got himself killed in his determination to get the guns back. If I hadn't distracted the gunmen and dragged him back to the truck before we left, he would have been killed. Then I probaly would have been by who ever thought to blame me for it. Put my foot in it with Clay though one day, I told Tig that I thought that Clay's old lady was 'hot', didn't know that Clay was standing right behind me. He slept with a girl, Cherry who I really liked to get his own back on me.

**Jax: **The next in the pack that will be the Alpha after Clay has stepped down. That is if he steps down and is not killed either by an enemy or Jax. He really does not like his step-father. Adores his mum though and that is good, every guy should adore his mum. He took the piss out of me once when he found out I don't eat meat, made me cut a deer in half that had lost a fight with the windscreen of a car. I had a hard time not throwing up the salad that I had had for my dinner!

**Piney**: An harmless old guy or so those who don't know him think and that is one of the worst mistakes they can make about him. He is not harmeless, he is a bloody nutter when it comes to fighting, one good clunk with his oxygen bottle and they end up in the land of nod for a good twenty minutes or more.

**Opie: **Don't know Opie well as I do the others, he only came out of prison after a 5 year stretch, about 6 months agao. He tried to go straight for a while and not get involved with the club again but he was sucked back in. His decision ultimately cost him the life of his wife. A decision which I know he greatly regrets.

**Tig**: I'm so glad that Tig is not my sponsor, he was Juices and he was I'm told really mean to Juice when he sponsored him. Makes me glad that I am sponsored by Chibs. He has a very sick sense of humour and what he considers as endearments are a bit wierd he once threatened to rape me and my old lady Cherry after a boxing match, Bobby told him off and he told him he meant it as an endearment. What a sick so in so. He's loyal though and would back anyone up in a fight, well unless it is Kozic.

**Chibs: **My sponsor, the one who makes sure that I learn all the stuff that I need to learn in order to be able to patch in as a full member. I'm so glad and grateful to him for giving me the chance, he is the best sponsor to have by far. One hell of a poker player, he actually does not cheat to win, he plays fairly. Probaly the only one that does.

**Bobby: **The baker of the club, he cooks not just really good cakes but also the books. He has two sets, one that is the proper accounts for the club and one's that are seen by the government and any other federal agency that wants to see them. He's having an affair with Otto's old lady, I know this only because Juice let slip about it one day. He ever finds out he will make Juice's life unbearable.

**Happy: **He scares me. Juice says he's alright but he still scares me. I would never get on the wrong side of him, I want to live too much. He cares a lot for his brothers and the club and not so much except perhaps his mother outside of the club.

**Juice: **My co-hort when it comes to mischief and prank playing on people. He is also my blackmailer becasue of a case of mistaken gender when we were at this club one night and I went with what I thought was a girl and it was some guy in drag, Mind you as I know he let slip about Bobby and Luanne, he might be wise to bear in mind what Bobby would do to him if he was to find out. Purely by 'accident' of course.

**Kozic: **I'm undecided about Kozic, he seems alright but as I say I don't know much about him. Perhaps one day I will.

* * *

><p>AN As always please review if you would like to say what you think of this chapter.


	12. Clay  After Prison

A/N I have decided to update the reflections of how each of the SONS feel about the others. Now how they view each other post prison. Ive not yet seen season 4 so I am geussing from what people have told me has happened and also thanks to Thislife103.4 for his input as well. If I miss anything will people please review and let me know! I will update the chapters if there is anything missing or wrong if I know what it is.

* * *

><p><strong>CLAYS POV (2):<strong>

**JAX:** During the last few years my relationship with my stepson has not been the best relationship going but we seem to be getting it back on track. I know we won't be as close again as when he was a kid, too much has happened for that to happen and I know he wants out of the club and Charming. He wants to go away with Tara and the boys and live a normal life, it won't happen though a normal 9-5 life is not the sort of life that he will be able to live with. He may tell Tara that he is happy leaving the club and the life but he won't ever leave. For another thing there is no way Gemma will let him leave not without a fight, she will do what ever she has to do to keep Jax and his boys here. I know she and Tara are getting on better but I think I might be able to persaude her to kill Tara if necessary or look the other way if it is arranged that someone else does it.

I think the time we spent in Stockton has changed Jax, almost dying after being shanked by a Russian while he waited in line for the phone to talk to Tara may have been the turning point for Jax, he came to realise what he would miss out on if he died seeing his two sons, Abel and Thomas growing up and Jax himself growing old with Tara. Like me he wants out and enough money to set him and his family up before he does it. He agreed to stay until this deal we have going with the Gallindro Cartel is set up and I promised him that the gravel of the presidency would go to Opie. We both lied.

**TIG:** He has become soft, he no longer is my right hand man. I can't trust him like I use to before we went inside. When Tara was missing he did well in getting her back but with the present situation with Jax and Tara I really wished he hadn't. He should have done nothing and let her die. Like Jax he started to change during our time inside, he became closer to Juice and Bobby and his relationship with Jax improved a great deal more. They will never be bosum buddies but they have a newer and greater respect for each other.

Since coming out of Stockton he has even managed to get on better with Kozic, I never thought that would ever happen. I thought he would hate him until the end of time but perhaps he is mellowing with age and forgiving past transgressions. I am glad though that they were able to make up before Kozic died. Tig is thinking of leaving the charter and possibly either going NOMAD or joining another charter as he says he can no longer belong to a charter that is run by someone he no longer trusts.

**PINEY:** He helped to keep this club running while we all did our time and seemed to be fine about the way things were going when we got out of Stockton but over a matter of weeks I saw that he had become more surly than before we went in. I always knew he would be the one to hate the club becoming drug mules but I never thought he would betray me in the way he did. I knew he always suspected that JT's death had not been as straight forward as most people thought and I always thought that he might have suspected that JT committed suicide but when I learned that he knew that I had killed JT I knew it would be only a matter of time before he would make his views known to the club.

That is why he had to die, I've worked to hard to get to where I have and to get money together before I retire for him to ruin everything. If he had just been resonable I would not have had to kill him but he refused to be so it is his own fault, not mine. I made it look like it was the opposing cartel that we have been having problems with did the deed at least I won't have to worry about the club or more importantly Opie coming after me.

**OPIE: **Acting president while I was inside, on the whole he did a good job keeping the club solvent but allowing Hale to get planning permission from the town council for that new building project on the edge of town. He should have stopped that and if he had not been able to he should have had Hale killed now we will have more problems in the future because his inability to act on this.

He got married not long after we got out of prison and we were able to use his wedding as a cover for some business that we had, the wedding taking place on the reservation meant that the law was unable to spy on us. It allowed us to do what had to be done, no one messes with us and gets away with it. At first it seemed that Opie would have a chance at a happy marriage but it has fallen apart, Lyla was just not cut out to be an 'old lady', shame but that is the way things go. I just hope he never finds out that it was me that killed his dad and not the ones who I made it look like. He may have accepted what was done to his first wife Donna but this he won't and he will find me and kill me, this I know for a fact.

**HAPPY:** Still the same loyal soldier that he has always been to the club, I might consider making him the new SAA for the Charter seeing as Tig no longer wants the job. He is still the same ruthless emotionless bastard that he was before we went into Stockton and would be good for the job. I know he is concerned about his mother as her condition is getting worse, the cost of the meds for her in that home in Bakersfield that she was in were too much for Happy in the end and she is now living with her sister. I know he spends much of hie time there when he is not doing club business.

I was disappointed though when he would not support the drug deal but it has not stopped him being a loyal soldier. He was quite upset when Kozic was killed but think he might have got over it now.

**CHIBS: **Did a fairly good job of the every day running of the club under Opie while we were away. Hevisitedus all while we were in jail and kept us up to date on what was going on. He is another that did not support this deal with the cartel but he understands that we need this in order for the Irish cause to keep going. Lately though he has been concerned about Juice, he feels that something is wrone with the kid and has asked for something to be done about about him, for us to check out what is upsetting the kid. He and Juice have always been close they have an almost father and son relationship.

**BOBBY:** Has changed since Stockton he is no longer as loyal to me as he use to be and his constant whining about the direction that this club is going is beginning to get on my nerves. I can't believe that he has become so disloyal to me that he put the presidency vote on the table and tried to vote me out, the old fool. I'll have to deal with his traitorous move, it might be an idea for him to have an accident as well.

**JUICE:** He has really changed since we were released he has become really nervous and jumpy. I don't know what is wrong with him but suspect that shooting and killing Miles might have something to do with it. The kid is just not a killer, not like Tig or Happy or any of the others in the club. He is not as strong as some of the others when it comes to dealing with the bad shit like this that sometimes happen. Also the sherrif is riding him pretty hard as well for some reason he seems to keep going after Juice, we'll find out what it is and deal with the problem whatever it is.

**KOZIC: **Transferred into SAMCRO when we were in prison and did a pretty good job of keeping everything together while we were away. There has been a few minor problems since we have been back, like him getting conned by a couple of kids which resulted in us losing our guns but we got them back. It's a shame that he got killed the other day, I would have liked him to be around for a bit longer.

**MILES:** Was a prospect when we went to prison but had became a full patch member when we got out. Another one that is good with computers not as good as Juice but he seemed loyal until a brick of coke disappeared. Would never have thought he was the one who took it but it just goes to show you really can't know everyone.

**RATBOY: **Another prospect, he sees to have more going for him than Filthy Phil who is still a prospect after nearly 2 years. A good fighter and has got a load of guts from what the guys have said.

**FILTHY PHIL:** Still not got his full patch despite being a prospect now for almost two years, don't know wether we will patch him in or not, he is loyal but not that bright although he is not bad with computers.

**QUINN: **Nomad president and despite being a NOMAD one of the most loyal guys I have ever known. He does not like drugs much which is one reason that I have not told him about what it is some of his riders are carrying for SAMCRO. What they don't know, won't harm them or us come to that. As I am quite sure that if he found out there would be hell to pay and hell would look like a picnic once he was finished.


	13. Quinn

This POV has been requested by ThisLife103.7. Also I have to thank ThisLife103.7 for offering me the use of Quinn's Bio from his profile page because so little is known about him. Some of which I have used for the POV! This Quinn is a creartion by ThisLife103.7 and not the one owned by Kurt Sutter, I am merely borrowing him.

* * *

><p><strong>QUINN'S POV:<strong>

**CLAY: **Have known Clay ever since I joined the SONS before I went NOMAD. He always struck me as someone who was loyal to his family but at the same time there was something about him that made me think that it would never be in my favour to do something that he would not like. Mind you saying that if he ever did anything that I did not like I certainly made sure that he knew it. I couldn't believe that he was so stupid after coming out of Stockton after his 14 month stint for gun chargings to then start muling dope for the Gallindro cartel, he thinks I don't know but one of my riders got curios about what he was transporting one day and told me exactly what he had found. I have now told all my riders that hey are not to carry these parcels again and Clay and I will be having more than a few words about this when I visit Charming in a few days.

**JAX: **Strong willed and stubborn at times but a goood bloke to have in a tight situation. Almost became one of my riders after Caracara burned down because he believed that Clay had something to do with it. Can be a bit hot headed at times but as he gets older he should become less hot headed well hopefully he will. Since becoming a dad he has seemed to have calmed down a bit and looks at the bigger picture more before doing anything stupid. Well most of the time. His agreeing to haul drugs for the cartel I think to date has to be one of the most stupid things he has ever agreed to doing.

**TIG:** Until recently the SAA for the Redwood Charter, I was very surprised to hear that he had turned his SAA patch in and become just an enforcer for the club. Thought he would still be the SAA right up to the day he died, they would have to pry that patch from his cold dead hand. Something bad must have happened for him to give up his position in the club. Not sure now who will be the new SAA but I think it might be Happy he is more than suited to the job or perhaps Chibs, he is also suited to this position.

Since coming out of jail Tig seems to have changed he has become tired of the direction that the Redwood Charter has taken and I suspect that one day I will recieve a phone call from Clay informing that Tig wants to go NOMAD, I will be more than happy to accept him into the NOMAD charter, although a psychopath he is a good man to have at your back in a fight.

**PINEY: **One of the founding fathers of our club. An hornery old man but still a good fountain of knowledge on the club and all its history. Was Clay's sponsor when he joined the club as a prospect, he did not make it easy for Clay and treated him quite severely during that year but Clay made it and probaly his treatment during that year made him the leader he is today. Piney has halways lived for the club to the point where his wife had had enough, leaving him and taking his son Opie with her. He did not miss her but he did the boy and was more than pleased when the boy returned to him and Charming as soon as he graduated from High School. Becoming a prospect within a few weeks of returning home.

One of the things that I know Piney is very much against is drugs which is why I was surprised that the vote to mule drugs for the Gallindro Cartel got voted in, I know he was one of the dissenters and knowing Piney as well as I do he is not going to let this go. He will find some way of stopping this deal and geting the club out of the drug running business.

**OPIE:** During the 14 month internment of most of the guys in Stockton, Opie took on the roll of acting President until Clays return a few month ago. For the most part he did well, he kept the club solvent with the help of the guys who did not end up in prison and added 2 new prospects, Ratboy and V-Lin to join the two who were prospecting when the guys went inside. He was unable to stop Hale from starting the new building developments that has starting to spring up around Charming but that fact that SAMCRO no longer controls the local law had something to do with that.

A few days after the guys came out of jail, he and his porn star girlfriend Lyla wed. It was a beautiful wedding and took pace on the Indian reservation which meant that the new Law in Charming could not spy on the extra activities that were taking place during the wedding.

**HAPPY:** One of my former riders who I know did not vote 'yea' on this drug deal, he is as much against drugs as what Piney is. Of a quiet nature, he does not speak much and even when he was one of my riders he was almost always silent. I first met Happy in the Seals and even then he was not much of a talker but a good man to have at your side during a fire fight. There is only one man I know him to be scared off and that is one of my other riders but apart from him, no one and nothing scares Happy, he is the one that most of the most unsavoury jobs go to and any torturing that needs to be done, well Happy is the man to go to for that.

**CHIBS: **Ex Real IRA, a moderately quiet man who despite his appearance with the scars on his face he is quite a cultured individual. Don't get me wrong he can be a down and rough as the other guys and enjoys life just like the others do but I know he has a passion for literature and a good bottle of wine. Not that he would let any of his brothers in SAMCRO know that just in case they thought he was a sissy!

He gets on well with most of the guys but seems to be like a dad to many of the younger ones especially Juice. His relationship with him is very much a father/son one and he once remarked to me that Juice in some ways reminded him of his kid Kerrianne, when I asked him in what way he said it was Juice's colour that reminded him of his daughter. The kid has the same caramel tone to his skin that Kerrianne has and I had to agree with him, Juice has the same dark tone to his skin that Kerrianne has and if I didn't know better I'd say the kid was a mulatto (half white and half black) and not Puerto Rican. So I can understand why Chibs would get on so well with him, he see's in a way his own kid in the lad' and it stops him missing his own child so much.

**BOBBY:** The lovable consciounce of SAMCRO and one of the best 'Elvis' impersonators I have ever seen. He has always been larger than life in more ways than one especially his gait. He seems to put on more weight with each passing year except when he was in Stockton that seemed to have done him some good, he even managed to loose a little weight. Perhaps another stint inside will get him down to a nice trim build not that I would like to see him inside. If he did end up in prison it would be bad for the charter he is the one who somehow, until recently, managed to keep everyone on a moderately even keel.

**JUICE: **The main Intelligence Officer for SAMCRO, a good soldier but more of a techie than a killer. Hell the kid just doesn't have what it takes to be a killer which is why I found it such a shock when I found out that he had been given the Man of Mayhem patch. I was told it was for killing Miles and I've also been told a Russian henchman when the guys went to pick up thier guns. Happy has told me that the kid is not taking it well and he is keeping an eye on him in case the kids goes psycho on them, last thing SAMCRO needs is Juice going nuts and locked up somewhere answering a pyscologists questions. That kid knows too many of the secrets of the club and if this happened I'm sure Clay would order a hit on him to keep the authorities finding out anything.

He is also another one who has lost a lot of weight, he was not what you could call fat before but now he seems to be like a scarecrow or as Tig termed it before the kid wieghed 240 but now the kid has all the weight of a dollar 65 when wet.

**KOZIC: **Returned to the Redwood Charter during the time the guys were inside. He was killed a few days ago and I am still trying to adjust to the fact that the blonde bombshell is no longer with us. Always the ladies man, he could smile his way into any pair of pants or so he thought. There were a few ladies who knocked him back. He and Tig even started to get on better, abiut time they had been at each others throuats for years because of Missy. Everyone thought Missy was a bitch that they had fallen out over and she was in a way but not a woman but a German Shephard Bitch.

**MILES: **A prospect when Clay and some of the guys went inside but a fully patched member by the time they came out. He always seemed honest well as honest as anyone in our world can be and absolutely loyal to the club. Both Happy and Tig had taken him on as a protege, a new enforcer for the club. However he was killed by Juice when it was discovered that he had stolen from the club and Happy then shot him after he was dead for good measure. His patch was stripped and he was buried in an unmarked grave in the woods somewhere.

**RATBOY: **A strange kid but very loyal to the club. He got his nickname because he looks like a rat, although he would never become a 'rat' and his love of the ceatures. He is also the clubs second medic after Chibs which has pleased Chibs because although he has been teaching Juice first aid, he not suited to it, he nearly alway faints at the sight of blood whereas Ratboy does not. Chibs almost jumped with joy to learn that Ratboy use to be a medic in the forces.

**FILTHY PHIL: **Another one like Juice, good with computers but absolutley useless in social situations. Not as bad as Juice but just as shy. Don't know what it is about tech guys but most of them seem to be more comfortable around computers than they are with other folks. Lost his parents when he was young so like his sponsor which is Juice, the only family he has is the club. Should have patched in by now but managed o screw up a job while the guys were inside so his prospecting year became 2 years

**V-LIN: ** I think V-Lin may be the clubs first ever Chinese member. He is quite secretive about his past and I know at first that caused some concern until Juice did a check on him when he came out of jail. V-Lin is American naturallised having been born in China but came here when he was in his teens on as an exchange student and stayed on at the end of the year when he should have returned to China. I don't happened to make him stay but he did.

* * *

><p>AN Thats it for this POV, if anyone out there would like me to do a POV on any other SON that is not necessarilly part of the Redwood Charter please let me know and I will add it. As always please review.


	14. Jax After Prison

**JAX (2) POV:**

**CLAY: **I'm gonna have to rid of Clay, I know that I told Tara a few weeks ago what he was doing was of the good of the club but I think perhaps that I was trying to persaude myself of the truth of that statement. However after finding out what he did to my dad, I can't go on lying to myself anymore, Clay has to die. We had started getting on better before and after we got Abel back from the Irish but our relationship has hit rock bottom again. Hell it's gone even lower than rock bottom its bypassed hell and disappeared somewhere else!

I knew that Clay was devious and manipulative and that he was responsible for the deaths of quite a few people I mean who hasn't killed in this club before, I certainly no innocent in that department. Until recently the only one of the patched brothers who I would have said was, would have been Miles and Juice but things change as they do in the MC world but Clay killing his own brothers that is something I am still finding hard to believe. I always thought my dads accident was just that an accident but I now know otherwise and Piney as well, everything is just so fucked up.

**TIG: **Before everything that happened with Abel and the Irish I would have quite happily have seen Tig dead in a ditch for what he did to Donna but helping to get my 'old lady' back while the rest of us were in Belfast before we went away for 14 months and watching all our backs inside has changed my opinion of him. Also he and Clay stopped being as close as they were before Stockton, in fact when he found out what had happened to my Ma he handed in his SAA patch, telling Clay that he couldn't and wouldn't protect the back of a man who would beat up his wife in the way that he did Gemma. Although since Clay's shooting he has acted really guilty I think in some ways he blames himself, he looks at it as if he had been there he could have stopped it and Clay would not be now in a hospital bed.

Since Stockton he has in a way mellowed perhaps he is realising that he is getting older, I know once when we were inside he was reminiscing about all that he had done in the past and the regrets that he had, such as losing his girls, Dawn and Fawn. Shooting Donna and some of the other 'shit' he has done for the club in the past, I can see him possibly going NOMAD in the near future especially since this business with Clay being shot and Tig killing Laroy's girlfriend in retalliation. A retalliation that I can see bringing trouble, big trouble for the club.

**PINEY: **He had got even more crochety than he was before we went inside, I still loved him as a brother and the closest thing I have to an 'uncle' but I was sick and tired of his interferance. However I would not have wanted him dead not Piney, he was one of the last connections that I had to my dad. He knew him better than even Ma knew him and he tried to tell me what happened to dad but I was too stubborn to listen, now I won't ever get the chance to hear all the things he wanted to tell me.

I know he was not happy about the drug mulling in fact he was down right hostile about it and seemed to be pressing Clay to get us out of it but I did not know at the time that he was trying to blackmail Clay with the letters that Maureen Ashby put in my backpack, the letters that dad sent her telling her that he knew that his death would come at the hands of his best friend. He should have lnown that Clay would not take kindly to his interference and as for his attempts at blackmail well, Clay killed him for that as well as killing my dad. So for killing Piney as well, he has to die! I will miss seeing Piney at the bar whenever I walk into the clubhouse.

**OPIE:** Did a good job running the club when we were all inside and I want to see him take over the gravel when I leave with Tara and the boys but after seeing him shoot Clay the other night I no longer think that he is capable of leading the club. He has become too unstable almost as unstable as JUice and we need someone with a calm head holding the gavel. I can understand the pain he is going through at the moment, his wife Donna and his dad both being murdered by Clay. OK, I know Clay wasn't the one who pulled the trigger when it came to Donna but it was his orders that killed her and he certainly pulled the trigger on Piney.

Not only that his marriage to Lyla is going down the toilette, as much as I like Lyla I couldn't see thier marriage lasting if she continued working as a porn star, I know that Opie was not happy with the situation. I knew that they would not be like Otto and Luanne, quite happily working through the fact that Luanne worked in porn and was married to a SON, they were too different and then learning that Lyla had aborted his child I think was the last straw for Opie. Mind you him sleeping with that slut Ima certainly did not help matters. His dick nearly got my Ma and Tara killed when the stupid bitch pulled a gun on them in the clubhouse and in front of my two boys as well, I blame Opie for that little fiasco!

**HAPPY: **Still the same it seems since coming out of prison, Happy never seems to change. If he has he has not shown it in the ways that the others have. I know he is more concerned about his mother and due to the high medical fees that were draining him financially he had to move her in with his Aunt in Lodi, to a neighbourhood that is not the best one to be in but at least he can see her more now which is one good thing. He and Tig seemed to get closer inside, they spent quite a bit of time together, watching not just each others backs but also all of ours and when I got shanked inside I know that Happy went after some of the Russian guys which alanded him in the 'hole' for a while mind you he wasn't the only one, Tig was in the cell next to him.

Happy voted against the drug business, he does not like drugs and the idea of traffiking them disgusts him but like any good soldier he dies his job even if at the moment he does not like what he is doing, where the drugs are concerned but I know he won't turn on the club, the club is everything to him and he will die rather than turn on it. The only time sonce coming out of prison that I have seen himalmost lose it was when Koz was killed a few days ago, they had been friends for such a long time he seemed lost for a few days something that I never thought I would ever see in the Tacoma Killer but I geuss grief hits us all in different ways.

**CHIBS: **Did a good job of acting VP in my place while we were all away and would like to see him as the new VP when I'm gone but I know that is not up to me but those remaining in the club. I know he is keeping an eye on Juice at the moment, he is concerned about Juice's behaviour, that and the fact that Juice tried to commit suicide a few weeks ago. Chibs has always had a close relationship with Juice almost like a father and son one, I geuss it makes up for him missing his daughter Kerrianne who lives in Belfast with her mother, Fiona.

He is another who is not happy about us trafficking drugs nor is he happy with the way that the club is going. He was also upset when Miles was killed a few weeks ago, I know that Miles was a thief and a liar but he felt responsible, has in fact felt responsible for a lot of what happened since Half-sack was killed 2 years ago. He has no need to feel responsible for either Miles or Half Sack but I guess it is starting to weigh on him that nearly all the members that have been killed in the last few years have been younger ones especially ones he tends to regard as not just brothers but his 'adopted' kids which I guess is the reason why he is keeping such a close eye on Juice.

**BOBBY: ** Has changed since Stockton. It use to be that I would listen to what Bobby had to say but now I find that his advice is just down right annoying. He has just, I don't know become so annoying of late, I still love him as a brother and I think part of the problem is my trying or in fact going to leave the club and he sees it as a kind of betrayal on my part but I have to think of Tara and my boys first and not the club.

Clay promised him the gavel if he backed him in the vote over thedrugs but Bobby refused to be brought by Clay and told me of Clay's offer. That lying bastard Clay another reason why he can't be allowed to live, if he lied to me and to Bobby how many other lies has he told. Bobby tried to pust Clay a few weeks ago by putting the leadersip up for vote but that didn't work and now he seems to have disappeared, he went to visit Otto in prison and has not been seen since. I sure hope that we don't find his body somewhere, another possible victim of Clay.

**JUICE: **Juice has changed since Stockton, he has become jumpy and nervous. I don't know if it is because of the drugs, Juice was another who did not like the idea of trafficking drugs and voted against it. I know since he shot Miles for stealing one of the bricks of coke that he has been depressed and can't seem to get wht happened out of his mind. In fact, he tried to kill himself a few weeks ago and would have succeeded if he hadn't have picked a weak branch on the tree, the doofus.

He told Chibs and Tig that he run into one of the security chains that Oswald had put across the back roads to explain the bruising on his neck but Chibs did not believe him and caught him trying to hide the evidence of the chain still attached to the branch. I know from what Chibs said that he went mad when he found out, calling Juice a coward and shouting at him what the hell he thought he was doing. He told me and swore me to secrecy about what was going on with Juice.

Hence the reason why Chibs is keeping such a close eye on Juice, really this should be brought to the table and the whole club made aware of Juice's state of mind at the moment but I know what will happen, they will vote him out of the club as they will be unable to trust him and I think that could be the worse possible thing for Juice. Next time he might just succeed at killing himself if there is no one to keep an eye on him. Also there is this business with the sheriff giving him such a hard time of it at the moment, for some reason the sheriff has decided to go after Juice, who at the moment we cannot find, he has gone MIA.

**KOZIC: **I cannot believe that Kozic is dead, one minute he was alive and the next, gone. He did such a good job keeping an eye on the club and Tara when we were all inside. Even getting patchedback into the Redwood Charter after we all went inside even Tig when we came out seemed to have accepted that Kozic was back. He did screw up and take his eye off the ball when he allowed those punks to steal our guns but we managed to get them back.

**QUINN: **Quinn never seems to change just like Happy is still loyal to the club and everything that it stands for. Not sure how he will take to us mulling drugs for the cartel, I do know though that he will go mad if he finds out that we have used some of his riders to transport some of the shit. He is very anti drugs is Quinn and not one you want to get on the wrong side of.

**MILES: **I still find it hard to believe that Miles betrayed us in the way that he did. Stealing from us and shooting Juice to cover up his crime. Happy was right he was a lyong bitch.

**RATBOY: **Former naval medic who joined the sons as a prospect when we were all inside, time will tell if he will make it,

**FILTHY PHIL: **Still a prospect one day might make a full member but only if he does not screw up again.

**V-LIN: **Another new one like Ratboy and again only time will tell.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit long winded and that Jax sounded like he was whining but I personally can't stand Jax. He does seem to whine a lot in the series about the misfortune of his life but so far he has seemed to have done dick about changing it, talks about it but that seems to be all.


	15. Tig After Prison

** TIG (2) POV:**

**CLAY: **Since Stockton Clay has become more bitter and secretive. He use to tell me everything and any important job that came in, I was always asked to do it or accompany him to a 'meet' somewhere. Now he seems to perfer the company of others especially Bobby at the beginning when we were free but now he's hating the sight of him. Mind you, Bobby calling for a vote of no confidence in him as a leader and therefore challenging his right to lead the club might have had something to do with it. I always thought that I would back him in what ever he chose to do and I did until I found out what he did to Gemma, man that so wrong. I know Gemma can be a handful but what he did in beating her the way that he did was out of order, which is why I handed in my SAA patch. Now sitting here at his bedside in the hospital I feel so guilty I let him down and I can never forgive myself for that.

**JAX: **Since his shanking inside he has become more thoughtful than he was before. Never thought it would ever be possible but we have also become friendlier. ican't believe that he backed Clay over running drugs for the cartel I thought he would be one of them that would say no but he said yes. Lucky I was sitting down when he did that. He has seemed not to be totally in with what we have been doing and he was angry that I wnet after Laroy. When he came from the hospital with the president patch in his hand I did not know what to think and when he said that Chibs was the new SAA I was not happy but at the same time I accept that it was probaly the right thing.

**PINEY: **Become more stubborn and cantankerous while we were inside and even more surly when we came out. He never agreed with us becoming involved in drugs and was one of the dissenters at the table when the vote was taken. His relationship with Clay has become more strained of late as well and I can see this ending badly, possibly with one of them dead. Niether of them would willingly back down to the other but I hope it doesn't come to that.

No one has seen piney for a few day, I know that Opie went up to see him a few days ago but I have not seen Opie to find out if his dad is ok and I don't know if he knows about Clay yet.

**OPIE: **Was glad to see him when we were releashed but disapointed to see that he could not stop Hale from taking over the town. It was good to see him finally bury the past when he married his pornstar girlfriend Lyla but that marriage did not last. It's a shame.

**HAPPY: **He has become more quieter but more watchful of everyone especially Juice it seems. Has commented once or twice about Juice's vanishing acts. I know that he is wottied about his mom but feels a bit better that she is living close by in Lodi but at the same time he is not happy with the nieghbourhood that she is living in.

**CHIBS: **Was good to see old scottie again when we got out of Stockton. He has not changed as much as some of the others have but then we have all changed in a way in the last few months. He has been spending a lotof time worrying about Juice at the moment and like Happy seems to be keeping an eye on the kid. I know he is concerned that the kid might not be coping because of when he had to kill Miles for bing a lying thief.

**BOBBY: ** Since Stockton he seems to have grown less tolerant and a bit bitter at the way the club is being led. He challenged Clay's right to lead the charter and the SONS and was not happy when none of the others would back him. Lately he has not seemd to care what any one has thought and has dissapeared.

**JUICE: **Changed while we were inside. I think spending that long inside has made him more aware of the risks that we take as SONS and he is not keen on going back to jail. Has not coped at all well with killing Miles or that Russian and seems to be jumpy and nervous all the time like he has something to hide. We might find out what the problem is one day.

**KOZIC: **Got killed a few days ago. I finally started to accept him as a member of SAMCRO again and the stupid sod had to get killed. I shall miss him, more than I probaly care to admit.

**MILES: **Thought we had the making of a new enforcer in Miles but he turned out to be a liar and a thief. Good riddance to the traitor.

**RATBOY: ** Became a prospect while we were in stockton. Seems to be alright but time will tell.

**FILTHY PHIL: **Still a prospect. Useless one in all don't think he will make it.

**V-LIN: **Another new prospect, again dont know much about him but will have to see how he copes with his year as a virtual slave to our every whim.


	16. Piney season 4

** Piney (2) POV:**

**CLAY: **Has become more ruthless and secretive than before he went to jail. His insistance that the club mules drugs for the Gallindro Cartel is going to get this club destroyed. His greed is going to bring down everything that John and I built up and established and I can't let him do that. I have copies of the letters that John wrote to Maureen Ashby and I have read them so I now know that John's accident was no accident but that Clay killed him. I won't let him get away with killing my best friend for that he has to die and die slowly and painfully.

**JAX: **Has become more thoughtful since Stockton, the boy is finally seeing the bigger picture of what the clubs actions cause in the bigger world but it has also made him more angry. Any hope that I had of him returning the club to what his father originally wanted has long since disappeared. He seems to have become as greeedy as Clay and is backing him with this drug mulling. I have tried to talk to him but he's just to stubborn to listen. His stubborness will end up hurting those around him especially the ones he loves the most like Tara and his boys, Abel and Thomas.

**TIG: **Has mellowed somewhat since coming out of jail. He is no longer as much Clay's man as he was before they went inside. He voted for drugs just as Jax did. Still a dangerous SOB, just as psychotic as ever but more Jax's man now than Clays, it will be interesting to see where this will go

**OPIE: **Did alright running the club while the guys were doing time for the gun running charge but lately he has become a right asshole. He is better with his kids than he has been in a long time but there are still times when he acts as though the only person who matters to him is his self and his memories of Donna seem to keep getting in the way. Despite the fact that he has now married Lyla, who despite being a porn star is a real sweet girl, he cannot seem to forget his first wife. I ended up thumping him the other day because his dick guiding him ended up with that porn star slut Ima pulling a gun on Gemma, Tara and Lyla in the clubhouse the other day. Not only were they there but young Thomas and Abel were in the room also and that is not acceptable, I made my feeling known to him and I know Jax made his feelings known to him and in a more forceful way with that Slut.

**HAPPY:** Happy is still the same as he has always been. Silent and controlled anger, a soldier nothing more and nothing less. He will die for this club before he would ever harm it or allow anyone else to do it. He was one of the dissenters at the table when the vote was put forward for running the drugs for the cartel.

**CHIBS: **Chibs is still Chibs, he worries about everyone and everything in the club. Although of late he seems to be worrying more about Juice. He's concerned about what is going on with the kid, what with the sheriff riding him all the time and the clubs discovery that Miles was not the person we all thought he was. Chibs is starting to question everything, he is not happy with mulling drugs for the cartel and is concerned as we all are where this is going.

**BOBBY: **Has challenged Clay since coming out. He is definetly not happy with the way the club is being run, so much so that he has openly challenged Clay's right to lead over it. I hope it does not end up back firing on him and Clay having him killed for it. That would be a shame as he is the moral compass of this club.

**JUICE: **Has been jumpy since getting out of Stockton. Made his first kill for the club at Opie's wedding when he and some of the others left to go an collect some guns and then killed Miles when he found out that Miles was the one who stole a brick of coke from the warehouse. However he is not coping well with what he has done, seems to have developed some sort of depresion because of it. He needs to get his head out of his ass and get on with life, it is not doing him any good brooding about it.

**KOZIC: ** I can't believe that he is dead. I never thought he would go out in such a way during the time that the guys were away he did well helping to keep the charter running and apart from losing theguns (temporarily) he looked set to stay here and carry on, even Tig was getting on better with him and that is something that I never thought I would see.

**MILES: **I thought I had got to know Miles over the time when the guys were in prison. Still can't believe that I got him so wrong. Still just goes to show you can't be right about everyone.

**RATBOY: ** Became a prospect while the guys were in stockton. A former navy medic he is a welcome additon to the charter as another medic should anything happen to Chibs, hopefully nothing will. He has a fondness for rats of the furry four legged kind and looks like one hence his nckname.

**FILTHY PHIL: **Still a prospect. Not sure he will ever become a full patched member he means well but he is just so retarded at times. Makes Juice look like a genius, I geuss we are gonna have to give the nickname of retard to him instead of Juice, our resident Intelligence Officer.

**V-LIN: **Another new prospect, again dont know much about him but will have to see how he copes with his year as a virtual slave to our every whim and with Tig out and back to prowling about with his perverse sexual desires it will make an interesting year for the lad. I pity all the prospects now.


	17. Chibs season 4

** CHIBS (2) POV:**

**CLAY: **Has allowed greed to get the better of him since coming out of Stockton. That and the fact that he is probaly realized that due to his arthritis that he wouldn't be president much longer. He has become more colder and calculating than he ever was before and all I can see it doing in the end is destroying the club and everything it has ever stood for, brotherhood, family. It will be a sad day if this club was to fall and all due to the bitterness of one old man.

**JAX:** When he walked in holding Clay's president patch I thought good a change is coming it has been needed for a long while. When he said we were carrying onwoth the Cartel, I couldn't believe it. This shit nearly brought the club down and he wants to carry on with it. I'm beginning to think he has become more than a little like Clay. I have tried to talk him out of it, I mean enough people have died because of all the shit with the cartel, how many have to die before Jax sees sense.

**TIG:** Got us into a lot of trouble when he killed Laroys girl and I can see more coming, I just hope that not too many of us pay for the death that he caused. I know he's a brother but sometimes his rashness is a pain in the ass. He was not happy when Jax made me the new SAA after he took over from Clay as president but Tig had already handed over that patch and the responsibilities that came with the patch before Clay stepped down. Tig seems to have mellowed being in Stockton but he is still a badass.

**OPIE: ** During the time that the guys were in Stockton, Opie did a pretty good job as 'acting prez'. The day to day running of the club went smoothly and he helped to keep the garage running. Got married the day after the guys came out of prison but the marriage has already ended it seems, there were too many differences between him and Lyla it seems for them to make a go of it, shame they seemed such a nice couple. He was not here when Jax took over as prez, he should have been he should be Jax's VP.

**HAPPY:** Was not happy when we got involved with the Cartel, he thought it was a bad idea and he was right. I know that he has been concerned about a lot of things since coming home and one of the things bothering him at the moment is Juicey boys behaviour. His jumpiness and secrecy is getting on Happy's nerves and I know he suspects him of being a traitor, a 'rat'. Happy is a soldier pure and simple and he will do whatever he has to to protect the club even kill Juice if he had to, if it is ever discovered by the club that he betrayed them or not, I just hope he hasn't for his sake, Happy will rip him apart and smile as he does it.

**PINEY: **During the time when most of the guys were away, there was a change to Piney. He seemed to be more like he was when he was younger according to his son and Gemma but as soon as Clay and the others came back he went back to being the elder in the background that everyone seems to forget about. He has become bitter at the way the club is going and I fear for his health and wellbeing if he keeps pushing Clay the way he has.

**BOBBY: ** His relationship with Clay started to come undone when they were still inside. He does not like the rest of us, like the direction that this club has started to take. It seems that the law has some how found out something on Bobby and they are holding him following a visit to see Otto. I hope one day to see him back at the table and at his rightful place as club secretary. It is not right not having Bobby here he is the consciounce of this club and we need him right now, if only to get Jax back on the right track and get the club out of the clutches of the Cartel.

**JUICE: **Was not been his usual happy go lucky self when he was released form Stockton. He has been jumpy and secretive and with the sheriff riding him and his killing pf Miles, I have been concerned about the state of his mind. Especially when I found out that the idiot tried to off himself. Luckily he failed but if the rest of the club find out what he tried to do that will be him out of the club and losing the only family he seems to have. I only hope that the chat that I had with him has managed to make a difference and will get him back to the old Juice that we all know and love.

**KOZIC: ** I still cannot believe that Kozic is dead. I can still see him at the end of the bar enjoying a drink with Happy or in the ring fighting Tig but at least he went quick that its one good thing at least. It will be a long time before I will get use to not seeing him from time to time. I will miss him he was a good friend to have and loyal to the club, there were times when I think we could have all quite happily have killed him like when he lost the guns that were hidden at Happy's Aunts place.

**MILES: **I still can't believe that he stole from us and then tried to kill Juice when he was discovered with the missing brick from the load. I thought he was more honest than that but I guess it just goes to show that you cannot always vete someone in just a year to know wether they are suitable member material or not.

**RATBOY: **It is good to have another medic. He seems to know what he is doing and might just make a good member if he manages to get his top rocker.

**FILTHY PHIL: **One day he will get his top rocker if he manages not to screw up again and as the ladies say he is the best one to guard them because he makes a bigger target than they do and any bullets that are flying are more likely to hit him. Not sure if he would see it that way.

**V-LIN: **Seems to know what he is doing but only time will tell.


	18. Kozic  Postumously  Season 4

** KOZIC (POSTUMOUSLY) POV:**

**CLAY:** Has changed more than anyone, he seems to have aged in a way I never thought I would see for a long time. Don't get me wrong he is still the sort of guy you would not want to argue with, after all he might just kill you or get Tig to do it. Although lately I have noticed that he does not seem to want Tig around as much as he did before the guys went inside. Their relationship seems to be fading away as though Clay is just tired of having him around anymore. I geuss Clay is beginning to feel his age and the arthritis can't be getting any better so it won't be long before he gives up the gavel. It will be a shame to see him go but perhas it is time for one of the younger members to take over, Jax perhaps or Opie.

**JAX:** Has become more angrier even if the others cannot see it, he has. It is as though spending the last 14 months locked up has aged him also but not quite as physically as it has Clay. I think that he has probaly matured in a way, having sent all that time away from Tara and the kids, missing Thomas's birth has made him realise that there is something else on the outside for him other than the club. I never thought I would see him agreeing with Clay on the drug running but as I said he has changed, I wonder if he is looking for a way out and if that is the case, I'm not sure if he will make it as a civillian despite wanting to. He has too much of the outlaw in his genes and personality.

**TIG:** Got mad at first that the others patched me in while he was serving time but he seems to have mellowed over the decision and we are not friends I would say but getting on better than we have in a long time. I like that, I missed Tig when we were not talking because of what happened to Missy and if I could take back what happened that day I would have. Losing his friendship was one of the hardest things I ever had to deal with but I was glad that we had started to become friends again before I made the mistake of stepping on a landmine and being blown up.

**OPIE: ** During the time that the guys were in Stockton, Opie ran the club as well as he could. He patched Miles in and I think regretted it after we found out about Miles being a thief. He and Lyla finally married, the day after the guys got out of prison and it was a great wedding. They made a beautiful couple but unfortunatly it didn't last. I had a feeling it wouldn't he was not yet over Donna and until he can finally give up her ghost he will never be able to move on.

**HAPPY:** Is not happy when the club got involved with the Cartel, he thought it was a bad idea and he was right. I said 'yes' because I thought it would be a good thing for the club but Happy could see where it would end, with some of getting killed most likely, never thought that I would be one of them though. He has become more watchful of people since coming out of prison and the club getting involved with the Gallindro Cartel, he has watched Clay but said nothing about the way that the prez is taking this club and he got annoyed with Miles over the pancake incident at his mom's place I forgot how much he hated mess and felt really sorry for Miles when Happy had a go at him. He is very protective of his Mom and Aunt and did not take kindly to us treating them like servants, I thought he was going to thump one brother who did. That would have been an interesting fight, it quite funny to think of the guy everyone calls the 'Tacoma Killer' being a mummy's boy although if anyone said that to him, he would probaly shoot them.

**PINEY: **During the time when most of the guys were away, he did a great job running the garage and helping to run the club and seemed to de-aged rather than aged like some of the members who ended up in prison. It was as if he had a new lease of life but as soon as the guys came back he was relegated to the bench, to be ignored by most people yet again. That did not seem right to me after all if it had not been for him a lot of stuff that did get done would not have been and not only that he was a co-founder.

**BOBBY:** He seems to have lost some of the love that he had for the club, there way it is going. He still loves the idea of the club but it is the direction that the club is taking now that he is becoming angry and disillusioned with. He tried to have a change of president but no one would back him and that made him even angrier. I can see him possibly giving up or going to another charter if this one keeps on the path that it is on either that or perhaps Clay will have him killed, it wouldn't be first time Clay has done that to someone who tried to get in the way of his plans.

**JUICE: **When he was released form Stockton he semed relieved to be home and happy but over the last few weeks he has become jumpy and nervous around people. I know that he did not like killing Miles but Miles was a traitor and it had to be done but I think it is weighing on his mind and I hope that in this depression that he seems to be in becase of his actions does not cause him to do anything stupid. I just hope he can find some way out of the mess he seems to be getting himself in without any more trouble for himself or the club.

**CHIBS: **Has kept a very close eye on Juice since he came back to us. I know that he is rather concerned about him and is suspicious about Juice disappearing all the time, as are the rest of the club.

**MILES: **I would have never have thought that he would betray the club in the way that he did. I thought that he was rather honest and trust worthy, or as honest as anyone in our way of life can be. I enjoyed the time that I spent with him but I geuss you can be wrong about people, we certainly was about him.

**RATBOY: ** Might make a member after his year is up. He is one of the best prospects that we have had for a while. I hope he does make it. As another medic he will be a good addition to have beside Chibs, I know that he was trying to teach Juice to help him there but I know that Juice hates blood and it makes him queasy at least with Ratboy he does not bat an eyelid at it which is a good thing for someone who is a medic.

**FILTHY PHIL: **I don'tthink he will get his top rocker he just isn't biker material. Although saying that I never thought that Juice would get his top rocker but he did. Still for some reason and I never did work out what that reason was I don't think he will make it, he is the biggest screw up I have ever seen as a prospect for any of ther charters

**V-LIN: **Still a mystery to a lot of guys but I think when the time comes he will make a good member. I just hope I am not wrong about him like I was about Miles.


	19. Happy After Prison

** HAPPY'S POV:**

**CLAY: **Ever since Stockton, Clay has started to make some decisions concerning the future of this club and the business it does to make money that has not been entirely good for all concerned. I shouldn't be thinking this he is after all our leader and it is on his shoulders that all the shit lands but these gun/drug runs that we are doing for the Gallindro Cartel is a bad thing and will only end up causing trouble for the club. I know that the last few years have tapped the clubs finances but I still do not feel right about running drugs, they cause too much shit for all concerned and I thought that Clay would understand that but he has become distant from everyone, even Tig.

It is as if he longer cares about the club or its members before we all went inside on the gun running charges that the bitch Stahl made stick against us, he cared for us all. Now, I think he cares only for himself and how much money he can make before he has to give the gavel up because his arthritis is getting worse and he wil not be able to ride much longer and then athere will be a new leader.

**JAX: **It is about time that Jax took over the running of the club, it way past the time. When his father and Piney started this job it was a different era and time and Clay, as one of the first nine, cannot see that. Jax he can, he can see that the 21st Century has come to Charming and if we are not going to lose all that this club has built up in Charming then he has to take the gavel and lead us. I know that he has some doubts especially when he looks at Tara and his boys and I see the growing need for him to balance his two life's. His life in the club and his life with his family, Tara and the boys before it ends up killing him just as it did his dad.

**KOZIC:** I have known Kozic for so many years, from when I was a Tacoma as a member to when I went NOMAD and here at SAMCRO, he has always been more like a brother than any of the others. I know we had our times when it looked like we did not get on but the majority of the time he was one of the truest friends that I ever had. There is not many who I would have trusted as much as I trusted him that may sound strange but although I trust my other brothers with my life there was only one else who I would trust with the life of my mother except Kozic. I cannot believe that he is no longer here and that I won't share a beer with him again or clean him out when playing poker. He will be missed by everyone I know that but he will never be forgotten by me or what he did to protect my Ma and Aunt while I was inside.

**TIG:** Has got to the stage where he is still a killer but has started to mellow with age or at least I thought he had until he went and tried to collect retribution against Laroy for shooting Clay and ended up killing Laroy's girlfriend instead. I know that it will bring bad retribution against us and the club but all I can do is protect my brothers from anything that result from Tig's actions throws at us. Tig was upset at the way that Clay was treating him, he felt that Clay thought that he was nothing more than a 'bitch' for him to mess about and left Clay's side as his body guard and then when Clay was gunned down he felt so guilty about that and made the stupid mistake that he did.

**OPIE: ** Definetly has matured with the responsibility of running the club for the last 14 months but there is still an essence of immaturity in him. He is still too caught up in the past over his wife Donna and should never have married Lyla when he did, he has managed to fuck that marriage up already and they have not been married six months before the marriage fell apart. If he had grieved properly he would not be in the mess he is in now. I was surprised to see that he was not at the table when the president patch passed to Jax, I would have thought he was there to be Jax's VP.

**PINEY: **During our time of incarceration he ran the garage and helped to run the club. He visited each of us while we were inside and even kept an eye on my Ma with Koz. I did not know he was doing that until after I got out and my Ma told me, for that I am grateful to the old grouch. He has started to get under Clay's skin about this drug business and I can see him doing something stupid if he can not stop it but as Jax has now taken over thegavel perhaps he will calm down over it and not try to cause trouble for Jax.

**BOBBY:** During our time inside, he started to disagree with Clay although he kept it quiet and in the background so the rest of us would not notice but the tension between the two of them could not be hidden. He has started to question Clay's motives for taking the club in the direction that he has and called for a vote of question in how Clay s running things. He did not take it well when none of us would back him over what he considera Clay's downward spiral that he believes is going to get everyone killed and the destroyed.

**JUICE: **He is nothing but a traitor and a rat and if I had my way he would be dead already. I know that Chibs thinks he did not betray us but I think, NO, I know he did but it's proving it. He has not been right since we came out of Stockton, he started to change in there, it had been the first long stretch he had ever done. HIs previous convictions had not been more that a few months, six months at most but regardless how I felt about him in the past regarding him even as one of my closest friends, when the proof is found and the kill order comes I will kill him without hesitation.

**CHIBS: **Has become the new SAA for the sons and I think he will make a good one despite his obvious fondness for Juice which is blinding him to what the kid is. He did well while we were all inside running the club alongside Opie and was always one of the ones who came to visit us inside. I know he is not happy about what we are doing for the Gallindro Cartel but like me he is a soldier and will do whatever he has to to protect this club and its members.

**MILES: **I never thought that he was brave enough to lie to us but I figured that wrong, the lying little bitch. When we found out that he stole that brick of coke from the load, or at least that is what Juice said. Again on reflection I am beginning to wonder about that, if he did steal it and I am beginning to wonder if he did or if Juice set him up and then killed him to cover his own tracks but until we know otherwise he will remain in the unmarked grave he is buried in.

**RATBOY: ** Might make a good member one day, might not. We will have to wait and see!

**FILTHY PHIL: **Biggest screw up I have ever seen as a prospect for any of the charters.

**V-LIN: **Still new to the crew so until I have seen him in action more I will reserve judment.

* * *

><p>AN: I know some of you might review and say that Piney is dead and I know this as well as you do but remember in the show they do not know that Piney is dead yet.


	20. Juice Afer Prison

** JUICE'S POV: POST PRISON**

**CLAY: **For the first time ever I had the old man's approval and although it meant everything to me it felt like bile in the back of my throat. I had his approval for murdering an innocent man, a man who was a brother to me in the club and should never have had to die and for how I dealt with the Russians. For so long I have struggled for Clay's approval and it just does not sit right with me. He would kill me if he ever found out what was going on and no doubt if he didn't he would order either Happy or Tig to do it.

He has changed though since prison, it is as though he thinking about the end game, I know he does not have much longer left as prez. The time in Stockton not being able to get the meds he needs for his arthritis saw to that and I think now that he is trying to make as much money as he can before he passes the gravel to Jax. The business dealing with the Gallindro Cartel has made him more dangerous than ever.

**JAX:** Jax is right about me, I am not good enough to wear this kutte but I am too scared to lose it as well it means everything to me. It tore me apart seeing the look on his face when he realized what I had done, when Chibs had approached him over a 'problem'. that problem being me, I tried to tell him that I was fine now but I am not sure if he truly believed me and I am so scared that he take what I did to the table and have me voted out of the club. Perhaps it is for the best, least that way I won't be able to do any more damage to the club.

He missed his family terribly when we were inside and missing the birth of another of his children did not sit well with him, he is starting to think of the big picture now and how is the best way to protect both the club and more importantly, Tara and the boys. If anything happened to them I think it would destroy Jax.

**KOZIC: **I still cannot believe that Kozic is dead. One minute he was standing there and the next minute there was a big explosion and Koz was gone, one of his arms landed on the dirt next to me and I nearly lost it again there and then in the middle of the minefield. My mind just froze, I froze when my brothers needed me. I could hear Clay shouting at me to get up and start shooting back but all I could see was Koz's arm lying on the dirt in front of me, bloodied and skin torn around the stump that I think had been his elbow. He should not have had to die, he transferred to the charter while we were inside, to help run it and he was going to stay on after we got out despite the anomousity that still existed between him and Tig. Most of it had gone but there was still a little.

**TIG:** He has become more crazier than usual and resentful as well. Clay does not rely on Tig as much as he did before we went in prison and Tig is resenting it. As he said the other day that he is getting fed up with being Clay's bitch and being treated worse than a croweater. He is not entirely happy about this drug thing but he voted it in because Clay wanted it and he has always done what Clay wanted but I can see Tig questioning it more now before just agreeing with the prez.

**OPIE: **Did well as temporary prez while we were all in prison, he visited all of us a few times and saw me more than once, generally though he visited Clay and Jax which is expected. After all he had to let Clay know what was going on and Jax is his best friend. He and Lyla got married just after we came out of prison and it was a good wedding, they were both so happy but now it looks like their marriage is falling apart. It is a shame, Lyla is such a nice sweet girl but Opie had to go and ruin it all with that putrid piece of cunt called Ima. I know that Opie deserves happiness but he will never find it with Ima, all he will find with her is a STD of some kind.

**PINEY: **Is not happy about the club running coke for the Gallindro Cartel and in some ways I do not blame him, we should have got in bed with the Gallindro Cartel. He has become more ornery in the last year or so, I think perhaps the weight of what the club is becoming is beginning to weigh down on him. That and all the moonshine and tequilla he keeps drinking, his liver I think is kept alive by the stuff but he does care about the club and the people associated with it and keeping Charming the way it is.

**BOBBY:** Is seriously not happy about running drugs and being involved with the cartel but his trying to remove Clay the way he did, that was not right. I may agree with Bobby that what we are doing is wrong but we have to be behind our leader especially in bad times like this and not jumping ship and bitching about it. I miss the old Bpbby who was so laid back but could still be serious when it was needed, we need that old Bobby now and not the one we have.

**HAPPY: **As stoic as ever, I spent a lot of time with Happy while we were inside and got to know him a lot more. He does have more emotions than he shows and I know that he was really concerned for his Ma when we were in there. As much as he claims he hates woman that is one woman he would gladly die for. I think also that if he ever finds out what I did that he might just be the one to kill me, he keeps watching me now and when ever he is anywhere near me, I can feel his eyes watching and following my every movement. I swear he knows what I did and is just waiting for the order from Clay to kill me and make my death as slow and as painful as possible.

**CHIBS: **Oh god, why did I have to lie to Chibs, he is my best friend in the whole world and I can't even tell him the truth. He is right about me, I am an idiot. He says it does not matter what colour the sheriff thinks I am because on the paperwork, my birth certificate it says I am hispanic and I really hope he is right but somewhere at the back of my mind I think he might be wrong. I know he is trying to keep faith with me but even he is not mamagaing it and I keep thinking he would be glad to see the back of me. He has discovered a new way though of dealing with his stomach troubles, he has become quite a fan of the colonic spa that I part own and even though he thought going there was a bit disgusting at first he has booked in for a few more sessions at clear passages and I think he even tried to persaude Bobby to go with him to it at one point, that should be funny.

**MILES: **I am so sorry Miles I never meant what happened to him to happen but when he found me with that brick of coke I just panicked. I didn't know what else to do. I tried to reason with him but all I could see was Roosevelt telling the club what I am and the club killing me on the spot, dumping my body in an unmarked grave. It should have been me, not Miles he had not done anything wrong but try to serve the club to the best of his abilities, he had been a true son and was not the lying bitch that Happy called him.

**RATBOY: **He is a good kid and will do well when the time comes to patch him in, that is if he is still alive by them. I really did not mean for what was done to him and Phil and did not think that they would blame the two of them. I am so glad they are in the clear now. He seems good at what he does and is almost as good as medic as what Chibs is.

**FILTHY PHIL:** Still a prospect after more than a year. When he and Ratboy were being put through their paces at the warehouse after the coke was discovered missing I could feel his eyes on me, he knows what I have done, he knows that Miles was innocent and I am nothing more than a rat but he said nothing. He still keeps trying to get his patch though, so the club has to give him something for perserverence. The ladies in the club like him as their protector when ever they have to be guarded on the grounds that a bullet is most likely to hit him first than them because he is so big.

**V-LIN:** Seems alright, does what he is told without questioning anything. He is only starting out on his journey within the club but it looks like it will go well for him.

* * *

><p>AN I am sorry this one took so long to upload but I found writing this one really hard to do, Juice has changed more than any of them in this season. Dealing with the things he has and it has changed his whole perspective on life and he is not as happy go lucky as he use to be.


	21. Filthy Phil

** FILTHY PHIL'S POV: **

**CLAY: **A hard dude, mean as hell but fair. Well as fair as someone in his position can be, it can't be easy being in charge of this club and not being able to show how much you care but I understand that you have to be hard though. I was really scared when he ordered that me and Ratboy had to play Russian Roullette because he thought that one of us had stolen that brick of coke from the warehouse, I know it was not me or Ratboy and I really thought that he was going to order one of the others to kill us both.

**JAX:** Another hard man but more fairer than Clay. I get the impression that he no longer wants to be in the club but would like to leave and try for a life outside the club with Tara and their kids. However I can't see him leaving, he is too much like Opie, the club is not just in his blood it is his genetics and he won't be able to escape it.

**KOZIC: **I got to know Kozic real good while he was here during the time that the guys were inside and I am sorry that he died. He could be an arrogant vain son of a bitch but he really loved this club and its members and would do anything for SAMCRO and his brothers.

**TIG:** He is one scarey dude. He seems to have mellowed a bit or at least I thought he had when he came out of Stockton but since Clay was shot he seems to have gone off the deep end. Killing that girl was bad news and I know I am nothing more than a prospect and may never become a full patched member but I have to say what he did was bad. Bad for the club and bad for himself. I know he has done worse but I think this will come back to cause a lot of trouble for us all.

**JUICE: **He has changed since he came out of prison, he no longer seems to be the happy go lucky person he was before the guys did their stint in Stockton. He has become nervous and jumpy of his own shadow as though he is hiding something. I don't know what it is but I think it might have something to do with the missing brick of coke that Miles is supposed to have taken but I don't think it was Miles. I think it might have been Juice but there is no way I can prove it.

**OPIE: **A gentle giant of a man but a tough one. I know he loves Lyla but her job and her refusal to give it up is making it hard for them both. I hope that he and Lyla manage to make it work but I can't see it happening. A shame, they made a good couple.

**PINEY: **I like Piney even though at times he can be a cantankerous old so in so. He cares about his family and his brothers in the club. I know a lot of people say he should no longer be in the club because he is too old and can barely ride but hey come on, he is one of the founders. If it had not been for him and John Teller there would have been no SAMCRO, so those who think he has no right to sit at the table are talking out of their asses. He also is not as senile as some of them think and can still outsmart some of the younger guys.

**BOBBY:** Has become embittered since returning from Stockton. He is no longer the old 'Elvis' that he was before he went inside and I think he has started to resent the way the club has started to go. If he keeps pushing Clay the way he has been, I can see him ending up having an 'accident'.

**HAPPY: **Still one scarey and mean dude and I hope to never have to meet his friend 'Mr Hammer' again. He has the sort of penetrating gaze that is enough to scare anyone and I think the only person that could love him is his momma.

**CHIBS: **Is getting older but he can still hold his own against anyone. He is very protective of the members and a few particular members, such as Juice and Jax. I think he sees them as his 'potential' children seeing as his daughter is so far away in Belfast.

**MILES: **He was no thief, I know Juice said he found him with the coke brick but I don't believe him. Miles would never have betrayed the club like that. I started prospecting with him and during that time I never saw anything he did that would make me mistrust him.

**RATBOY: ** He was as scared as I was when we were being tested by the club to find out what happened to the coke brick.

**V-LIN:** A good one to have watching your back. A fair fighter who I would not like to take on, he may not be much good with his fist but he has a mean kick on him espcially when he is doing that martial shit.


	22. Miles Postumously season 4

** MILE'S (POSTUMOUSLY) POV: **

**CLAY: **The leader of men, a hard man but he has to be to keep the club together and profitable. He had spent the last 14 months in Stockton with five of the others so I did not get the chance to know him as well as I would have liked. His hands were affecting him just a little before he went into prison, he has athritis and it was causing his hands to seize up and I knew then that it would not be long before he would have to give up the mantle of leadership.

In a way it seems a shame but as the rules in the club goes, if you can't ride you can't lead, well you can't be a full patched member let alone lead. It will be sad day, not just for Clay and his old lady Gemma but for the club when he has to finally give up and he was probaly pass the task of leading the club to Jax who is his VP and stepson.

**JAX:** Strong as the future leader of SAMCRO should be but at times he stumbles when he should be strong. He is trying or will try to take the club in a new direction to what it is doing now whether that will be a good thing or not we will all have to wait and see. He loves his old lady Tara and his two boys with all his heart and probaly loves them more than the club. Even though the club is supposed to come first. He missed the birth of his second son Thomas, he was in Stockton with the others and I know it has preyed on his mind but then he also missed the birth of his Abel and that does not seem to bother him as much.

**KOZIC: **Never thought Kozic would soon be meeting me here on the spirit plane just yet. I got to know the former Tacoma SAA quite well after he transferred to SAMCRO while the others were inside, We played many a game of poker together and he always cheated, he claims he didn't but I know he did. I was sorry to see him die though, I may no longer be alive any more but that does not stop me watching them from where it is I have ended up.

**TIG:** Still as mad as ever and now with the killing of an innocent woman I think he has gone too far. I know he was only doing what he thought was right by Clay but he has got the club into deeper trouble than it was before and with an adversary that could very easily bury the club for good.

**JUICE: **TRAITOR he should have been the one to die in the minefield when Kozic died, he deserves death for what he did not only to me but to the club. I never thought he would be the one to have taken the brick of coke from the warehouse, I honestly thought it was the Mayan who had been left to help guard it but to find out it was Juice, I trusted that SOB and he shoots me. It was a pity that his suicide attempt failed but then considering what he was doing I can see why fate decided he had to live with what he had done and suffer for it. He will one day get his commuppence and when he does I hope he burns in hell for what he has done.

**OPIE: ** Gentle giant Opie although not entirely gentle, he is not a man to trifle with and he is not afraid of pulling the trigger if he has too. He would make a good leader if Jax were not around to take over the prez spot, while the guys were in Stockton he ran the club and kept everything going.

**PINEY:** I am sorry to see Piney lose his life in the manner that he did, that was no way for him to die and at Clay's hands. I could not believe it when I was watching it happen from where I am now, he was a good man when he was alive a little cantankerous perhaps and he did like to clout people with his oxygen tank. Which if you were not his intended was quite funny not so if he hit you by accident which he did me once or twice.

**BOBBY:** I liked Elvis he was fun and laid back but had a serious side to him if he thought it was needed. Don't let his laid back side fool you, it did a lot of people he could be as ruthless as anyone else on the club and quite often was.

**HAPPY: **One mean dude and he was as tight fisted as they came with money or as he termed it, he is just mindful of excessive spending. Yeah, right! I know he pays for his ma's medical bills but reusing condoms, that is just gross. Still he is one individual who I would not like to take on, on a dark night and what is his problem where mess is concerned.

**CHIBS: **One of the best of the bunch but he blinded when it comes to Juice. I know he see's him as the son he never had but his faith in him is going to get him killed. I learnt so much from him especially when the others were in Stockton and he will make a good SAA and he is the best for the job when it comes to keeping other members in line.

**PHILTHY PHIL: **I started my prospecting year with this gentle giant of a man but unlike me, he had to continue and do a second year. Not sure if he will ever get his patch but I hope he does, he loves the club so much and for him it is the first time he has had a family in a long time.

**RATBOY: **Wil make a good son when his prospecting time is finished, lets hope he does not take as long as Phil. Is a good medic better than Chibs and I never thought anyone could be better than him.

**V-LIN: **Another who will be good for the club and who is not frightened to get his hands dirty. Mind you there is something about him, I can't put my finger on it but there some mistrust I have in him.


End file.
